


Пожалуйста, только живи

by Allora



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora
Summary: Беллами Блейк погиб и его похоронили. Но у Мерфи есть основания думать, что это подлог, и он хочет доказать, что прав.Посттретий сезон, радиации нет (нет, автор сказал!), Аркадия восстанавливается, после битвы в Башне прошло минимум месяца три-четыре. Мерфи и Эмори живут в Аркадии и неплохо вписываются в коллектив, пусть и не становятся душой всех компаний.





	1. Пожалуйста, только живи

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения:  
> 1) Обоснуй медицинский, психологический и любой другой сдох. Все научные условности позаимствованы в каноне, так что не надо искать достоверности в способностях организмов героев.  
> 2) Дело было после третьего сезона, когда автор еще любил Кларк, но уже тогда смирился с тезисом “Кларк никогда не любила Беллами, как мужчину, только как друга и опору”. Теперь же автор — ярый антибелларковец, но свои претензии к пейрингу в тексте не воплощал, кроме вышеуказанного тезиса.  
> 3) Возможен ООС, как минимум Эмори, как максимум — всех. Как всегда.

_Хочешь солнце вместо лампы?_

_Хочешь за окошком Альпы?_

_Хочешь, я отдам все песни,_

_Про тебя отдам все песни?_

(с) Земфира

 

Может, мы встретимся вновь.

Эти слова въелись в мозг, свербели в ушах, грызли изнутри, словно в желудке поселился какой-то паразит с острыми ядовитыми зубами и теперь прогрызал себе дорогу наружу. Идиотизм какой-то, какое «встретимся», когда человек умирает? Когда человек умирает, его просто больше нет.

Только вот там, на костре, который запалила Октавия, сгорело тело кого-то совершенно постороннего. Поэтому, хоть слова в зубах и навязли, но Мерфи их повторил, с каким-то даже мстительным удовольствием. Ему противно было смотреть, как заливается слезами Кларк, как всхлипывают Рейвен и Харпер, неприятен был потерянный и какой-то бесцветный Кейн, не хотелось смотреть на Монти с Джаспером, отвращение вызывали пафосно-печальные лица стражи во главе с Миллером; Нейт дорвался до повышения, и слава богу, что ему, кажется, совсем этого не хотелось — иначе Мерфи набил бы ему морду.

Не вызывала неприязни только Эбби с каменным лицом. Она не плакала, и он испытывал к ней что-то вроде благодарности. Потому что был уверен, что рыданиями и сопливой скорбью они все огораживаются от правды. А правда в том, что это изодранное пумой тело принадлежало кому угодно, только не Беллами Блейку. Мерфи не подслушивал, хотя его не пустили на жутковатую процедуру опознания — кто он такой, конечно, кто он им всем и Беллами в частности... Он все время простоял под дверью лазарета. И Эбби, Мерфи слышал, предложила сделать анализ ДНК, чтобы все проверить. Но ее успокаивали и убеждали не тратить силы и ресурсы на «бессмысленные действия», как будто она сошла с ума; а Октавия — которая тоже стояла рядом с дверью, только внутри, и Мерфи слышал ее лучше, чем всех остальных, — заунывно повторяла: «Я знаю своего брата, я знаю его». Хорошо, что их разделяла стена, так легче было удержаться и не заехать ей хорошей оплеухой — чтобы перестала долбить одно и то же, по кругу. Если кто и сошел с ума, то только не Эбби и не Мерфи. Спятили все остальные. Потому что просто так, от большого ума, согласились, что Беллами умер, и позволили его спятившей оземлянившейся сестрице сжечь единственное доказательство их ошибки.

Может, мы встретимся вновь...

Не «может». Они встретятся. Пусть все на этих чертовых поминках рыдают и прощаются, а он не будет. Он — не согласился.

***

Пару недель назад Рейвен отправили на остров ALIE, чтобы освоить, наконец, оставленную там лабораторию Бекки. Естественно, отправилась туда Рейвен не одна, а под чутким руководством горящего желанием восстановить свой авторитет Джахи, с отрядом из пары инженеров, нескольких рабочих и сопровождающих стражей во главе с Беллами. Они знали, что даже без глушилок горы Уэзер их рации на таких расстояниях не работают, и что некоторое время придется повозиться, налаживая нормальную постоянную дальнюю связь. Монти в Аркадии и Рейвен на острове занимались этим больше недели, и на исходе десятого дня, когда Кейн уже собирался отправлять на остров еще отряд, уже для прояснения обстановки, куда как раз позвали и Мерфи с Эмори, связь была установлена. Первый сеанс случился стихийно, и Мерфи просто не успели выгнать, поэтому он собственными ушами услышал просьбу Рейвен, после которой все и перевернулось: «И пришлите уже Беллами обратно, он мне нужен, а резак мы тут нашли, пусть не тащит».

Кейн переспросил раньше, чем Мерфи открыл рот для того же вопроса: «Что значит — обратно, он же ушел с вами!» Тут-то и выяснилось, что Беллами не дошел с отрядом даже до границы территории трикру. Рейвен спохватилась, что никто не озаботился тем, чтобы захватить какой-то жизненно важный лазерный резак, который непременно должен был пригодиться в работах на острове... или не непременно, но если понадобится... Беллами вызвался вернуться, найти инструмент и догнать отряд. Или захватить Мерфи и спокойно добраться до острова самостоятельно, не устраивая марафонские забеги по лесам. Конечно, когда он не пришел, все встревожились, но понадеялись, что его просто что-то задержало в Аркадии, и ждали только появления связи, чтобы убедиться в этом.

Кейн тут же всех распустил, вызвал Миллера, который оставался в Аркадии вместо Беллами, и завертелось...

Поисковую группу отправили наутро, с рассветом. Мерфи попробовал присоединиться, но Миллер сумрачно взглянул на него и помотал головой: «Нет, нам не нужны проблемы в этой вылазке, а с тобой мы их огребем, не с азгедами, так изнутри». Многие из Стражи, и те, что уходили с Миллером, и те, что оставались, смотрели с недоумением — ну да, они с Блейком никогда в лучших друзьях не значились, если не считать первых дней Сотни, которых тут никто, кажется, уже и не помнил, даже Нейт.

Он пожал плечами и вернулся в лазарет: после сражения в Полисе Эбби взяла их с Эмори под свое начало, и работы у них теперь хватало. Хотя сейчас Эбби промолчала, но Мерфи отчасти даже был рад, что его не взяли — подводить ее и Эмори ему не хотелось. Сам себе свой дурацкий порыв он объяснить не смог, да и не стремился особо. Захотелось — пошел, не пустили — ну и хрен с ними, сами справятся, и правда, что он среди них забыл. У Эбби он нужнее.

А потом, на третью ночь, когда уже вторая поисковая команда снова вернулась ни с чем, Мерфи не мог заснуть. Обычно отрубался моментально, как только Эмори закрывала глаза в его объятиях. В их домик звуки снаружи почти не доносились, и засыпалось легко. Когда распределяли отстроенные недавно помещения, этот, построенный почему-то на отшибе, почти у ограды, выглядел слишком неказистым по сравнению с другими. Претендентов на него не оказалось, когда распределенная сюда семейная пара из фермеров попросила им жилище заменить — им пошли навстречу, дали что-то поближе к станции. Эмори исподтишка смотрела на маленький домик, почти хижину, таким жадным взглядом, что Мерфи не устоял: против всех своих правил пошел к Эбби и попросил ее замолвить за них словечко. Та не отказала, и скоро им — практически вне очереди — достался этот домишко, и они удивительно быстро его обжили. Вечеринки устраивать в небольшой комнатке было бы тесновато, но, как смущенно бросила Эмори, впервые закрыв за собой дверь первого в ее жизни собственного дома, втроем тут вполне можно было бы жить. Мерфи не стал уточнять, кого она собралась звать третьим, не идиот. Только от этих ее слабых намеков на будущее их семьи стало тогда так тепло и уверенно, что домом он это место признал сразу же. И с тех пор нигде не чувствовал себя спокойнее и уютнее.

А вот той ночью ему стало очень неуютно. Ворочался, разбудил уснувшую было Эмори. Она ничего не спросила, но он прочитал вопрос в ее темных глазах, блестящих в слабом лунном свете.

— А если он где-то лежит со сломанной ногой без сознания, — не стал он прикидываться, что просто переел за ужином, — и ребята его не заметили? А если его захватили азгеды? А если...

— А если завтра он сам придет обратно? — совсем не сонно перебила его Эмори. — Ты все равно ничего не можешь изменить сейчас. Спи.

— Если бы Миллер меня не послал...

— Ты бы точно взял след, — вздохнула Эмори. — Джон, у них есть следопыты. И вообще...

Она умолкла, но он знал, о чем она замолчала: и вообще, какое тебе дело до Блейка. Почему тебе больше всех надо. И без тебя справятся.

Ответить на это ему было нечего, а потому он отвернулся и закрыл глаза, стараясь думать именно так: завтра Беллами вернется сам. Или его найдут, ведь Миллер запланировал еще один рейд. И не имело смысла думать иначе — все равно ничего не изменишь. Эмори права.

— Спи, — сказала она почти в его затылок, и ее рука скользнула по его боку, обхватила за пояс. К спине прижалось горячее, расслабленное, обволокло теплом и сонностью. — Все будет хорошо. Спи.

Завтра Беллами не пришел. И послезавтра тоже. Когда о его исчезновении узнала Индра, трикру присоединились к поискам, и Октавия даже изволила забыть свои претензии к брату. А на седьмой день они все вернулись спустя пару часов после ухода. И Эмори больше не говорила, что все будет хорошо, она просто вцепилась в руку Мерфи и не выпускала все время, что они стояли в толпе, окружившей вернувшихся, пока Эбби с Джексоном осматривали найденное тело, пока Октавия со стеклянными глазами ощупывала уцелевшую голову трупа с изуродованным лицом, пока девчонки пытались увести рыдающую Кларк, пока Кейн отдавал приказ срочно известить группу на острове... Потом их всех растолкали и унесли тело в лазарет, а Мерфи не пустили, тогда он и пробрался к дверям втихаря, наплевав на приказ всем возвращаться к работе. В конце концов, его рабочее место находилось именно там... Но Эмори он отправил домой, и она даже послушалась. Наверное, он достаточно убедительно говорил, что с ним все в порядке. А может, наоборот — она поняла, что с ним все настолько не в порядке, что ее присутствие сделает только хуже.

Именно тогда, слушая ровный голос Эбби и надрывное бормотание Октавии, Мерфи понял: он не верит, что вот там, на операционном столе, лежит Беллами. Он успел рассмотреть достаточно, чтобы понять, отчего все поверили, но сам — нет. Трудно было сказать, почему, но что-то ему показалось чужим и неправильным: то ли то, что Беллами всегда носил футболку поверх штанов, затягивая ее сверху ремнями кобуры, а не заправлял ее за пояс, то ли незашнурованный ботинок — не развязанный шнурок, а именно незашнурованный. То ли то, что Блейк не мог умереть вот так. Он слишком многое пережил, из слишком многих передряг выбирался живым, слишком многим смертям натянул нос, чтобы вот так сдохнуть в зубах дикой кошки, с которой даже Кларк справлялась, по словам Найлы. Он чувствовал — что-то не так, но кто станет слушать Мерфи. Если уж они Эбби не послушали.

Мерфи не сумел бы сформулировать точно, почему не верил своим глазам, но зато точно понимал: раз все считают Беллами погибшим, никто больше не будет его искать.

***

Просто так уйти Мерфи не мог. Потому что теперь был не один. Как бы он ни уверял Эмори, что им будет с ковчеговцами безопаснее, но вообще-то понимал, что она пришла в Аркадию только ради него. И бросить ее тут в одиночестве он не имел права, даже на время. И еще не хотелось подводить Эбби... Но обе эти проблемы можно было решить одну об другую. Побыстрее.

Поэтому на следующий же после похорон день Мерфи выждал момент, когда в лазарете останутся только они втроем, и прикрыл дверь, чтобы никто не помешал. Надо улаживать тут все как можно скорее, ведь каждый день просрочки может стать последним. И так три дня потеряли, пока ждали прихода отряда с Рейвен. Джаха с рабочими остался на правах знатока и инженера расковыривать островную лабораторию, а Рейвен и почти все Стражи вернулись — Беллами там любили и уважали все, настолько, что открытия Бекки отошли на второй план, — и Кейн, и Эбби даже не подумали возражать, когда Рейвен с ребятами потребовали дождаться их возвращения.

— Я уверен, что Блейк жив, — сказал Мерфи, не растрачивая время на вступление.

Эмори тихонько вздохнула. Он знал, что она ему доверяет, но тут считает, что в нем говорит боль утраты и он выдает желаемое за действительное.

Эбби помолчала, а потом негромко отозвалась:

— А я не уверена, что мы похоронили именно его.

Разницу подходов Мерфи оценил, но сути это не меняло.

— Вы отпустите меня? — прямо спросил он. — Я не хочу отпрашиваться у канцлера, но и просто свалить, кажется, теперь будет не лучшим вариантом.

— Маркус не отпустил бы тебя одного.

Эмори шагнула ближе, молча вложила свою руку в его, и Мерфи осторожно сжал ее пальцы.

— Бросьте, Эбби, — поморщился он. — Никто со мной не пойдет, даже если я бы этого захотел, все же верят, что это будет пустая трата сил и времени. А по приказу канцлера, может, и пойдут, но я больше потрачусь на споры, и вместо помощи все будут мне только мешать. Один я и передвигаюсь быстрее и незаметнее, и огрызаться ни на кого не потребуется.

— Я не смогу дать тебе оружие.

А она согласилась. Она правда надеется, что поиски могут что-то дать, несмотря на неудачи Миллера с компанией — не считать же удачей этот непонятно чей труп.

— И не надо, — мотнул головой Мерфи. — Если я в одиночку ввяжусь в драку с толпой, огнестрел мне сильно не поможет, а чтобы не ввязываться, лучше просто быть незаметным. А не с толпой я и без пушки разберусь, «нож — лучшее оружие диверсанта», — самоуверенно добавил он вычитанное где-то.

— Я тоже... — начала Эмори, но Мерфи ее перебил:

— Нет. — Подумал, что слишком резко, и постарался смягчить отказ: — Эбби нужна помощь. А мне — нет.

А еще ему не хотелось отвлекаться. Он хотел быть наедине со своей надеждой, которую Эмори не разделяла.

Эмори могла быть хорошим проводником, но эту местность они знали примерно одинаково, возможно, Мерфи даже лучше. В конце концов, последний год ковчеговцы прожили именно тут. Он знал расположение лесных деревень до самых границ трикру, представлял, с какой стороны проще их обойти, знал, где опасные болотистые места, где водятся дикие звери... Беллами, кстати, тоже во всем этом ориентировался, чуть ли не лучше всех, — он же с самого начала возглавлял большинство охотничьих вылазок. Он просто не мог так вляпаться с дикой кошкой.

От ребят Миллера Мерфи знал, в какой точке нашли тело, но по размышлению сперва решил, что искать там совершенно бесполезно. Ведь он исходил из того, что тело не то, так какая разница, где его нашли? Но, уже войдя в лес, передумал. На трупе была одежда Беллами. Кто-то зачем-то переодел в нее труп и принес в эту чащу. Значит, этот кто-то знал, где настоящий Беллами. И следы могли бы к нему привести. Ну а если нет — он начнет просто искать с той части леса, которой шла дорога к острову, а потом расширит область поиска, понадобится — пойдет вокруг Аркадии зигзагами, прочесывая всю территорию трикру... а потом и дальше, если не найдет.

В нужном месте его ждало разочарование, он даже пожалел, что не взял хотя бы Энди Тейта — тот был неплохим следопытом, еще за Финном ходил в лагере Сотни. Но Энди вряд ли согласился бы составлять компанию Мерфи. Так что неважно. Однако сам Мерфи хоть и научился немного разбираться в следах, но специалистом так и не стал, и каша из травы, земли и впитавшейся в них крови для него выглядела не более чем просто грязью, затоптанной берцами Миллера с ребятами, и еще он разглядел отчетливые следы ровера поодаль, ближе к дороге... В одном Мерфи испытывал непоколебимую уверенность: кто бы ни был этот несчастный, убили его здесь. Крови слишком много, и только на этом пятачке, вокруг чисто. На какое-то мгновение он представил, что это все-таки Беллами тут боролся насмерть с пумой, или кто там на него напал, — но тут же отогнал идиотское видение. Это был не Беллами. И, скорее всего, не пума.

Эту мысль он повторял каждый день и ночь — когда не спал. Когда понял, что мысль стала его идефиксом, просто пожал плечами. Да. Пока не найдет — будет психом.

К концу второй недели, когда обойденная Мерфи территория стала чуть больше той, что осталась в планах, а еда и топливо в зажигалке закончились полностью и подножный корм уже слегка надоел, он вернулся в Аркадию. Проведать Эмори, переночевать с ней, взять всученную ею рацию — две недели без связи ей почему-то совсем не понравились, — набрать еды под ворчание кладовщика, отчитаться перед Эбби и свалить снова, стараясь поскорее забыть разочарование в их с Эмори глазах, которое обе постарались скрыть... ну, никто не обещал, что будет легко и быстро. Территория великовата, если прочесывать ее в одиночку и тщательно, а не с налету парой десятков охранников, распугивая местных. Да и в поселения землян тоже просто так не ввалишься с криками «а где у вас тут пленные скайкру?!», не обежишь их все за сутки. На все нужно время.

Уже у ворот его остановил окрик. Игнорировать Кейна Мерфи не стал, хотя догадывался, что разговор будет не о погоде.

— Мистер Мерфи, уделите мне пару минут, — громко сказал тот и жестом отозвал его в сторону, подальше от людей. Когда они отошли достаточно далеко, чтобы не быть услышанными, Кейн вздохнул, неожиданно положил ему руку на плечо и мягко спросил: — Джон, ты же понимаешь, что зря тратишь силы и время?

И «драгоценные невосполнимые ресурсы» в виде еды и топлива в зажигалке, — подумал, но не стал нарываться Мерфи.

— Я потом отработаю, — быстро сказал он вслух. — Я могу двойные смены хоть целый месяц брать. Если надо — без выходных.

— Он мертв, Джон. — Мягкости в голосе стало еще больше, и Мерфи немедленно разозлился — потому что она звучала хуже крика и ругани. Потому что от этих безнадежно тоскливых уговаривающих ноток хотелось выть, и потому что Кейн мог быть и прав.

— Вы этого не знаете, — как можно жестче оборвал его Мерфи, чтобы тот заткнулся и больше ничего не говорил. — Вам было проще его похоронить, чем...

— Чем что? Чем верить в чудо? Я бы хотел. — Да, он хотел, это было видно и по печальным глазам, и по нежеланию раздражаться от явного неповиновения. Хотел. Но не верил. — Но факты, увы, говорят о том, что тут нам чуда ждать неоткуда. Чудес вообще не бывает, Джон.

Мерфи пожал плечами. Он не верил в чудеса. Он как раз верил в реальные факты. Только вот его реальность почему-то сильно расходилась с реальностью Кейна и всей Аркадии.

— У меня свои факты, — не стал он вдаваться в бесполезные объяснения и споры. — И мои факты говорят, что вы ошибаетесь. Я пойду? Мне осталось еще почти столько же, сколько я обошел — чтобы круг замкнуть. Не хочу откладывать.

Кейн отступил на шаг, словно отпуская.

— Я бы хотел пожелать тебе удачи, — сказал он.

Мерфи подождал еще пару секунд, но продолжения не последовало. Тогда он развернулся и решительно направился к закрытым воротам — которые перед ним открыли: видимо, Кейн позади дал сигнал.

***

Рация включилась к вечеру четвертого дня, тихим постукиванием по микрофону — так они договорились вызывать друг друга, на случай, если ситуация окажется неподходящей для громкой связи. На этот раз ситуация сложилась подходящая: ночь, уютное лежбище в корнях большого дерева, низкий костер без дыма и почти без открытого огня — тепло и угли, чтобы зажарить маленького зверька, которого Мерфи случайно поймал. Он испытывал мрачноватое удовлетворение: Эмори гордилась бы, как он с лету попал в мелкую тушку ножом, секунду назад болтавшимся на поясе... Хвастаться, конечно, он ей не стал. Просто нажал кнопку связи и тихо позвал:

— Я здесь, детка.

— Как ты там? — спросила она так же тихо, и он не задумался над ответом:

— Лежу в лесу, пытаюсь заснуть. Костер, как ты учила, — никто не заметит.

— Ты еще не хочешь вернуться?

Мерфи помолчал, проглатывая ненужные сейчас слова, и коротко ответил:

— Нет.

— Тогда не ходи в деревню, где мы украли ремни, помнишь?

Он помнил — они тогда позаимствовали пару кожаных крепких ремней с ограды, где их очевидно развесили для сушки, не ожидая пришлых воришек. За ними тогда гнались почти до их пещер... Эту деревню Мерфи в своем маршруте оставлял напоследок — почему-то не очень хотелось к ней приближаться, по старой памяти.

— Почему? — все-таки спросил он, но мысленно уже вздохнул с облегчением.

— Ребята туда ездили вчера, обследовали всю деревню.

— Что они там забыли?

— Пару знакомых Найлы захватили воины из той деревни, она попросила помочь. Ребята их вытащили.

— Прекрасно, поздравляю Найлу.

— Не язви... помнишь, я показывала тебе клетки?

Он помнил. В то дальнее поселение они не заходили, даже не приблизились, чтобы что-нибудь стянуть: Эмори сказала, что там опасно, и показала издали — чем. Отчасти именно это видение — Беллами в такой клетке — и гнало его по лесам, потому что даже если существовал всего один шанс на тысячу, что Беллами так вот попался, нельзя было допустить, чтобы он там оставался... чтобы он там умер.

— Да. Тогда им повезло, — внезапно охрипшим голосом отозвался Мерфи.

— Ну и... Нейт с ребятами облазили всю деревню, нашли еще троих, всех забрали сюда. Если бы там держали кого-то из наших, они бы заметили, наверное.

— Ясно. Спасибо, туда не пойду, мне жизнь дорога. Мне тут и так еще дней на десять похода.

— За едой не зайдешь?

Мерфи помолчал и как можно мягче отозвался:

— Детка, у меня все нормально. Еда есть, вода есть, сплю хорошо, меня никто не видел. Считай, просто гуляю.

Прежде чем закончить сеанс связи, Эмори вздохнула так, что до него словно донеслось ее дыхание с ароматом лесных трав.

— Если ты решишь потом идти дальше, я пойду с тобой. Эбби тоже волновалась, что ты там один. До связи!

— Пока, — коротко ответил Мерфи и выключил рацию.

Ночи стояли теплые, так что потребности в одеяле Мерфи не ощущал. Он подстелил тонкую пластиковую скатку-матрас, лег рядом с почти угасшим костром и уставился в небо. Сказанное на прощание Эмори не давало покоя. В голове крутилось «а потом я пойду с тобой». Она уверена, что это «потом» неизбежно. Что он ничего не найдет. Никого. Что тут нечего уже искать. И хотя мысль о том, что она, как и Кейн, как и все, может оказаться права, тоже стучала где-то на краю сознания, но он упрямо ее игнорировал.

В самом начале, когда он увидел то тело, небрежно упиханное в знакомую до последнего стежка одежду — какая разница, откуда знакомая? у Мерфи хорошая зрительная память, и все! — он просто не понимал, как все могут быть настолько слепыми и не видеть очевидного, даже Эбби, которая всего лишь сомневалась. Как можно вот так согласиться потерять человека только потому, что одежда оказалась его? Черт знает, уперся бы Мерфи так с кем-то другим, но речь не о нем. Ведь по Блейку рыдала вся Аркадия. Почему же ни у кого не возникло и тени сомнения, даже у Кейна — ну, прям вот столько жизненно необходимых ресурсов ушло бы на этот несчастный анализ ДНК! Неужели им так не терпелось отмахнуться и забыть? Тогда зачем потом так долго рыдать? Кларк до сих пор ходит с кругами под глазами, как будто не переставая ревет ночами в подушку, Монти потерянный, так что ни Джаспер, ни такая же потерянная Харпер, с которой они внезапно начали встречаться несколько месяцев назад, его в чувство толком привести не могут, Кейн как замороженный, Бри и Элли всхлипывают постоянно в открытую, Нейт ходит мрачнее тучи, на всех орет, Рейвен своих инженеров гоняет, как надсмотрщик рабов, а сама тоже ревет в мастерской ночью, Мерфи слышал... да тот же Джаспер притих, и даже снова в Стражу пошел, и его даже взяли! Они же все не могут смириться. Тогда почему только Мерфи что-то пытается сделать?

А кстати, почему? Что ему не сидится в Аркадии, со своей девушкой? Он тут, наконец, зацепился за своих, стал полезным, завел друга — Эбби он старался воспринимать именно так, хотя видел, чувствовал, что она-то к нему относится гораздо теплее, чем просто к одному из бывших нарушителей, заработавшему ее доверие... Иногда он ловил краем глаза ее взгляд, и ему делалось неуютно. Когда-то так смотрела мама, о которой он давно не вспоминал, а если и вспоминал — это были не самые приятные мысли. Утешало, что Эбби смотрела так не только на него. На Беллами тоже. И на Рейвен. И на Октавию, в редких случаях, когда та приходила в Аркадию.

Эбби на самом деле не верила, что Беллами жив. Но поверить в его смерть просто не хотела, как мать не хочет верить в гибель своего ребенка. Они все никогда не были ей ближе, чем Кларк, но пройденное за последний год — гибель Ковчега, приземление, войны, гора Уэзер, Город Света, боль, кровь, жертвы и потери, попытки наладить мирную жизнь всем вместе — многое и многих изменило, наверное. Впрочем, тут еще сыграло роль то, что Кларк-то рядом, живая, здоровая и вполне успешная. Поэтому можно было теперь и о других позаботиться. И хорошо, это Мерфи в мамочке давно не нуждается, а Октавии с Рейвен оно лишним точно не будет.

А вот почему не мог смириться он сам, не понимал. Почему уперся не хуже самого Блейка и рванул в одиночку, рискуя вляпаться в переделку, откуда его некому и незачем будет вытаскивать — черт знает.

Первые дни Мерфи шел по своему хитрому плану, скрываясь в чаще, путая следы, обходя ловушки и заглядывая в каждое встречное поселение, прислушиваясь к каждому разговору, когда встречал людей — спасибо Эмори, понимал он теперь на триге намного больше, чем хотел бы иногда, — и не раздумывал. Однако чуть позже, спустя несколько дней, когда путешествие перестало казаться чем-то новым, мыслей стало слишком много, и одиночество здорово этому способствовало. Правда, вопросом «почему» он долго не морочился. Не удовлетворившись простым «мы своих не бросаем» — этого недостаточно, чтобы уперто верить в ошибку всех вокруг, — он вывел для себя: ему просто нужно, и все. Нужно, чтобы Блейк был. Живым, здоровым, упертым, как осел, смотрящим словно сквозь Мерфи, или почему-то вдруг тепло ему улыбающимся — ну, пока не спохватится.

Беллами словно не мог определиться в своем отношении к Мерфи. Вроде, этап «король и его вассал» они уже прошли, этап «один из нас должен сдохнуть» тоже, давно. Этап «я ему доверял, а он меня предал» остался позади у обоих. В Полисе Мерфи снова вытащил Беллами из задницы, не в одиночку, но неважно: это его тот первым увидел, это на звук его голоса глазищи под спутанной челкой вспыхнули удивлением и надеждой, это ему он говорил «спасибо», хотя смотрел на Пайка. Ну конечно, Беллами всегда был слишком гордым во всем, в том числе и для того, чтобы снизойти до благодарности подонку Мерфи. Сам Мерфи не злился, ему хватало знать, что это все равно был он, и что Блейк это тоже знает. И в тоннелях под Полисом, и тогда над обрывом у Фабрики, и когда к челноку вернулся, спасать с ними Финна, — потому что кто еще прикрыл бы спину этому ослу? Девчонки занимались бы исключительно своим космонавтом, а Блейк рвался бы на все амбразуры в одиночку...

А еще Мерфи был рад, что потом пошел с ним в Башню Полиса. Хоть и не хотел снова соваться в самое логово врага. Но опять же — кто бы прикрыл Беллами спину? И вот там Мерфи впервые за все время ощутил, что тот ему не просто благодарен, не просто рассчитывает на него, как на помощника-подчиненного, — он почувствовал, что они вместе, команда, как всегда хотелось, с самого начала... Когда все казалось потерянным, когда они поняли, что шансов больше нет и они сами себя заперли в глухой ловушке, — Беллами искал поддержки не у Кларк, не на нее смотрел с выражением «надо что-то делать!», а на него, Мерфи. И хотя тогда Мерфи думал, что они покойники, если не хуже, все равно это была радость. Дурацкая, неуместная, осторожная и недоверчивая. Тогда почему-то мысль, что сдохнут они вместе, но не врагами, его вполне устраивала даже на фоне гибели человечества. Что ему то человечество.

И сейчас, глядя в небо, полное звезд, он вдруг вспомнил, что раньше глупые люди глупо верили не только в чудеса, но и в бога, живущего где-то там, за этими звездами. Или между ними. Или на них. Неважно. Они вот так глупо смотрели в небо и молились этому богу. Глупо. Даже если некая сверхсущность и болтается там между этими пылающими гигантскими шарами, что ей за дело до мелкого таракана на далекой крохотной планетке, пялящегося на эти гигантские шары, не осознавая толком их величия, и чего-то там бормочущего?

— Пусть он будет живой, — сказал он небу, тихо, все равно ж не услышит. Может, даже просто подумал, шевеля губами — а вдруг сущность читает по губам на расстоянии? — Пусть будет живой, и его найду я. Ну кто-то же должен его найти, а кто еще? Пусть никогда не взглянет больше, пусть плюет и презирает, но пусть будет живой. С Кларк, с Рейвен, с Бри, хоть третьим с Миллером и его пацаном, неважно, как и с кем... Только пусть будет.

***

Наверное, сущность не умела читать по губам. Или была крайне неторопливой. Оно и понятно — ей спешить некуда. Поэтому следующие три дня ничего нового не принесли. А потом Мерфи столкнулся с парочкой бродяг, вроде них с Эмори. Сперва шарахнулся подальше, но они показались нормальными, простыми и дружелюбными. Дело шло к ночи, и ему нужно было сделать привал, а они заняли ближайшую удобную полянку. Искать новую в сгущающихся сумерках очень не хотелось, а в чаще не разведешь костер. Этой ночью Мерфи страшно хотелось выспаться, потому что накануне он шел почти круглые сутки, стремясь преодолеть безлюдные пространства побыстрее, не забывая заглядывать под каждый куст и в каждый овраг. Наверное, усталость взяла свое и осторожность Мерфи оставила, он рискнул.

Бродяги поначалу тоже выглядели напряженными, но потом просто пригласили к костру, который успели разложить, и даже поделились мясом кролика. Бородатый парень, не старше Беллами, односложно представившийся чудным именем Йорго, протянул флягу с чем-то кислым, пахнущим самогоном и ягодами. Демонстративно отхлебнул из нее первым, после чего отказаться было просто невежливо. Мерфи не захотел оставаться должником и вытащил остатки аркадийского хлеба. За ужином он даже сумел поддержать разговор, односложно отвечая на вопросы и внимательно вслушиваясь в рассказы нежданных собеседников. Говорила в основном девушка Анта — рыжая коротко стриженая болтушка с носом, усыпанным веснушками. Как у Беллами, некстати вспомнилось Мерфи, и он постарался тут же об этом забыть.

Анта неожиданно начала говорить о скайкру и о том, как они наводят порядок в этих лесах. Мерфи насторожился, но эти двое раньше никого из них явно не видели, или, что тоже вероятно, за три недели такого же бродяжничества он окончательно перестал напоминать ковчеговца, плюс говорил на местном языке теперь вполне сносно, не сбиваясь на английский, — в общем, за скайкру они его так и не приняли. Так что можно было слушать спокойно. Будет чем поделиться дома, не каждый день о себе со стороны рассказы услышишь.

Как ни странно, но эти бродяги к скайкру оказались вполне благосклонно расположенными. То ли история с Городом Света прошла мимо них, то ли им там не особо понравилось, а на выходе они не пострадали, то ли за те несколько месяцев, что прошли после финальной битвы с ALIE, память о том коллективном помешательстве уже начала гаснуть, но в словах Анты не звучало и тени той злобы и презрения, с которыми, Мерфи помнил, земляне провожали скайкру из Полиса; а Йорго кивал и тихонько поддакивал, словно во всем соглашался с подругой.

Картина нарисовалась на удивление красочная. Совет послов, принявший на себя управление Полисом и кланами, не справлялся. После смерти последней Хеды, Онтари, — тут Мерфи прикусил язык, неважно, кто был последней настоящей Хедой, умерли они все равно практически одновременно, — законы совсем перестали соблюдаться. По словам Анты выходило, что их с Эмори грабежи на дорогах, считавшиеся страшным преступлением при Лексе и ее Титусе, сейчас выглядели невинной детской шалостью. Они ведь ни разу никого не убили и даже не ранили. Даже когда отбивались в не самых удачных случаях. А те, кто грабил дороги сейчас, не брезговали ни покалечить, ни убить, ни просто забрать человека.

— Как — забрать? — не понял Мерфи.

— С собой. Сделать его... — она произнесла слово, которое он не расслышал, но по жесту Йорго и гримасе, исказившей бородатое лицо, осознал, что слово означало что-то особенно нехорошее. Он бы даже сказал «непотребное», если уж даже местных так от него кривит. Почему-то резко вспомнились те клетки, о которых они недавно говорили с Эмори.

При виде его непонимающего лица с проблесками догадок в глазах, Анта углубилась в объяснения. Она явно обрадовалась возможности почесать языком, потому что спутник ее не особо горел желанием поддерживать беседу, да и нового для него в этом рассказе ничего не нашлось бы. А Мерфи оказался благодарным слушателем. Ну то есть как — благодарным. Информация никогда лишней не бывает, тем более эта, на волнующую его тему. Но от рассказанного даже у него, ко всему привыкшему, мурашки по коже бегали. Больше от того, что он все немедленно примерял на свою ситуацию, то есть — на Беллами. Этого Анте он не сказал, естественно, поэтому она просто наслаждалась вниманием и производимым впечатлением.

Да, догадался он верно. Похищенных людей использовали чаще как обычных рабов. Но иногда у похитителей имелись совсем другие цели.

Мерфи никогда не страдал особой чувствительностью, а за последние годы, проведенные по очереди в интернате, тюрьме и на Земле, у него отросла такая толстая шкура, накопился недюжинный опыт и столько знаний о всякой человеческой мерзости, что шокировать его было почти невозможно. А о похоти он в принципе узнал гораздо раньше, чем обычно об этом узнают приличные дети — в двенадцать лет он уже был предоставлен сам себе и открыт совершенно никем не контролируемому потоку информации обо всем, в том числе о «взрослой» части жизни, и о ее извращенной стороне тоже. Мерфи в нюансы и детали не углублялся, но видел и слышал все равно больше, чем ему иногда хотелось. Сейчас, повзрослев, он понимал, что все это не по-человечески, ненормально, но ведь еще какой-то год назад сам вел себя так же: получал удовольствие от издевательств над другими, кто послабее и не мог сопротивляться. Сексуального в этих его забавах никогда не наблюдалось, просто обстановка, видимо, не располагала, а пара девчонок из Сотни на него и так добровольно клюнули, незачем было силу применять. Хотя, наверное, тогда он бы не задумался, если бы добром не вышло... Сейчас ему даже думать о насилии противно, но тогда — нравилось.

А ведь он был сыном хороших людей, и отец, наверное, вовсе не гордился бы его «подвигами», зря Джаха тогда так сказал. Отец Мерфи людей, подобных тому, каким его сын почти стал, считал подонками, которых он презирал... Наверное. С отцом на эти темы Мерфи никогда не говорил, не успел достаточно повзрослеть, чтобы говорить о таком, но откуда-то уверенно знал, что это правда. А тогда, и в интернате, и в Верхнем секторе, и уж точно в лагере Сотни он об отце старался вообще не вспоминать. Отец умер, потому что Мерфи выжил... И в новой сиротской жизни ему можно было все. Ну, почти все — насколько вообще что-то могло быть доступно и позволено пацану «из подворотен». На Ковчеге подворотен не было, как не было и ворот, но понятия исчезают медленнее предметов, которые они обозначали.

А раз можно все — почему не делать, что хочется, ведь он все равно испорченный подонок... Он и делал, пока ему не надоело быть подонком. Пока жизнь не повернулась так, что стало просто некогда выпендриваться и искать удовольствия, в приоритете оказалось банальное выживание. Да и результат, к которому его привела такая вот жизнь, не сильно понравился. Приятно чувствовать себя королем мира — ну или правой рукой такого вот короля, — но когда с пьедестала падаешь, внизу очень уж больно и противно, когда все, кем ты раньше помыкал, тебя ненавидят, и ты прекрасно понимаешь: есть за что. И как-то быстро доходит, что никакой пьедестал не стоит того, чтобы быть ненавидимым всеми. Вернуться к нормальной жизни, снова стать человеком, который был бы хорошим сыном для его отца, оказалось ужасно сложно. Но Мерфи все равно вернулся. Неясно, что сказал бы отец, но ему самому так жилось намного приятнее.

В общем, то, что здесь, среди дикарей, — у которых и развлечений толком нет, и с психологами, и с воспитанием, и вот теперь с законами проблемы, — находились любители поутверждаться за счет тех, кто не может ответить и за кого не прилетит наказание, ему виделось совершенно закономерным.

Судя по рассказам Анты, простое рабство в виде неоплачиваемой ничем работы, исключительно за еду, без возможности отказаться, тут было довольно сильно распространено, но особо не преследовалось. А вот за использование людей в качестве игрушек исключительно для удовлетворения простой похоти и извращенного желания издеваться над беззащитными могли и казнить... раньше. Теперь же, когда система защиты людей, более-менее установленная Лексой, рухнула, Совет послов мог, конечно, отреагировать на жалобу и наказать виновного, но для этого надо было до Совета дойти. А как, если пленники содержатся в нечеловеческих условиях, отнимавших и силу, и разум, и волю к свободе и вообще жизни, на цепи или в клетке, откуда они не могут выбраться до конца своих дней? Родные и близкие похищенных, если они вообще имелись, не всегда знали — на кого жаловаться и откуда спасать. А устраивать розыск пропавших Совету было недосуг, они решали важные клановые проблемы. Отсутствие единой армии и хоть какого-то подобия Стражи Ковчега тоже не помогало. Да и как искать? Где?

Где-то таких пленников держали в помещениях, пряча от посторонних глаз, а где-то, правда, прямо посреди деревни, для развлечения всех жителей разом, как видели Мерфи с Эмори несколько месяцев назад. В любом случае, из этого плена не убегали и не спасались. Обычно те, кто попадал в такой переплет, исчезал навсегда, покидая своих похитителей только в виде трупов. Вспоминая увиденное мельком своими глазами, Мерфи не удивлялся.

На самом деле, тех, кто забавлялся такими похищениями, было не так уж и много. Страшных рассказов о них сочиняли больше, особенно при Лексе. Но сейчас, поскольку никто за порядком не следил, люди стали пропадать чаще, в основном на дорогах. Поэтому Анта и Йорго старались ходить лесными тропами, выходя из леса только когда заканчивалась еда, рвалась одежда или обувь, или когда появлялось что-то на продажу — и только у самой границы Полиса, чтобы как можно меньше ходить по безлюдным, но известным дорогам.

Мерфи подумал, что он слишком давно — месяца три точно — не выходил из Аркадии вот так, не по делу с обозом, а сам по себе. Отстал от жизни. Зато интуитивно придерживался той же тактики, что и его новые знакомые: дороги он старался обходить.

Но тут Анта вернулась к скайкру, и рассказ стал повеселее. Оказалось, что частые рейды Стражи иногда заключались не только в патрулировании границ, и просьбы, подобные просьбе Найлы, Кейну прилетали не так уж редко, словно до скайкру дойти с жалобой было проще, чем до Совета. В любом случае, судя по словам Анты, помощь от их Стражи ощущалась сильнее помощи от послов в Полисе.

Надо же. Прям спасители народа.

Больше ничего особенно интересного девушка не поведала, а Мерфи вдруг обожгло мыслью, что в обойденных им раньше поселениях он не заглядывал дальше центральной площади или того, что ее заменяло. Он мог пропустить селение таких вот рабовладельцев, учитывая, что свои «игрушки» они могли и потщательнее прятать, те не работали в открытую на их посевах, например. Что ж теперь, по второму кругу идти?

Не сказать, что эта мысль так уж огорчила. Мерфи уже просто боялся момента, когда закончит свой поход и не найдет того, кого ищет. Новые сведения дали ему надежду на то, что он просто что-то упустил. Зато его огорчило, если не сказать — разозлило то, что подобные откровения о землянах Кейн и команда от всех скрывали. Знай Мерфи о таких вариантах раньше, вел бы себя и осторожнее, и внимательнее... и убедил бы всех в том, что им просто надо искать в другом направлении! Почему-то теперь он был уверен: Беллами вляпался именно в такой «плен». И то, как им подсунули чужой труп, в это вписывалось — они потеряли одного раба и заменили его на нового, просто убедив особо опасных «родных и близких» в смерти похищенного, чтобы не искали. А они и поверили...

На этом месте ему вдруг стало еще хуже, чем при просто мысли о Беллами в такой клетке. А ведь похитители понимали, кого «забрали». На фоне рассказа Анты получалось, что к ним в руки попал один из тех, кто мешал им вести свои рабовладельческие дела, отбивая рабов, и они про это знали. Интересно, Кейн это все вообще осознавал, когда увидел псевдотруп и когда отпускал Мерфи в эти леса в одиночку? А Миллер, который сам участвовал в этих рейдах? А Октавия с Индрой? Все так резко отупели или вдруг именно на Беллами решили не связываться? Вопрос — чем думал сам Беллами, уходя в одиночку от своих, — он отмел, это глупый вопрос: ничем, как обычно, не думал, он вряд ли вообще эти похищения рассматривал как опасность для себя.

Спать легли прямо у костра, причем Мерфи не стал доставать свою скатку, чтобы не вызывать нездоровой зависти с лишними вопросами, и просто соорудил себе постель из травы и лапника, как и бродяги. Усталость взяла свое, и заснул он быстро, отбросив мысли о похищениях, тупости Кейна и даже — на это ушло несколько больше сил — тоскливые душераздирающие картинки из вероятной текущей жизни Беллами.

Утром, проснувшись и не обнаружив рядом своих случайных ночных собеседников, Мерфи первым делом проверил вещи. Все оказалось на месте, и кусок мяса кролика лежал завернутым в большой лист какого-то растения, рядом с его рюкзаком. Мерфи усмехнулся и подумал «спасибо». За завтраком он еще раз осмыслил вчерашний рассказ землянки, еще раз все взвесил и решил, что Кейн не смог бы так притворяться, как во время их последнего разговора. Он просто не связывал те их рейды с постоянным разбоем на дорогах, участившимся в последнее время. Ковчеговцы вообще редко покидали Аркадию, а кто покидал — шли большими отрядами в Полис или Тондиси и обратно, такой же компанией. На них, конечно же, никто не нападал. Так что собственный опыт отсутствовал, трикру не считали нужным делиться этой информацией, видимо, а в Полисе о проблеме похищений вряд ли думали вообще. Так что Кейн, скорее всего, и не понимал толком, что происходит за оградой. Ему-то не подворачивались болтливые простодушные бродяжки, под завязку наполненные историями о разбое на дорогах.

Мерфи решил, что когда вернется, просветит начальство. Но только когда вернется. По рации нести это все было глупо — никто не будет слушать, да и некогда ему беседы беседовать. Сейчас ему надо заканчивать намеченное, уже более тщательно, потом как раз вернуться в Аркадию за припасами, вот как раз доложиться канцлеру, успокоить Эмори — и вырваться на еще один круг. Теперь он знает, что и где искать. Обшаривать кусты и овраги он больше по второму разу не будет...

***

Спустя еще десяток безрезультатных дней Аркадия встретила его привычно: вечерние костры, суровые стражники на воротах, и сперва показалось — не повезло, что встречал его лично Миллер, но тот оказался первым, кто подошел, и единственным, кто протянул руку. Значит, скорее, повезло, хотя все на свете относительно.

— Все нормально? — спросил тот после приветствия, так что Мерфи от внезапности такого проявления заботы даже растерялся, и не смог огрызнуться, упустив момент. Пришлось просто пожать плечами:

— Я — живой. И пока не нашел.

Хотелось тут же поделиться соображениями, что теперь он знает, что и где искать, но Миллер смотрел так сочувственно-понимающе, будто на больного, что делиться расхотелось. Мерфи разжал пальцы и двинулся дальше в сторону дома, но услышал вслед:

— Ты еще уйдешь?

От новой неожиданности пришлось остановиться. Что вообще тут приключилось за эти две и две недели, что он исследовал местность? Какая муха укусила Нейта Миллера, что он изволит с ним говорить, да еще таким... странно дружеским тоном?

— А ты против? — не смог он придумать в ответ ничего лучше.

Миллер замялся, подошел ближе, потоптался под настороженным взглядом Мерфи и качнул головой в сторону поселения — пошли, мол. Пришлось послушаться — видимо, если он хотел услышать ответ, надо было отойти от остальных.

— Ну? — подтолкнул Мерфи, когда голоса стражников за спиной стали почти неразличимы.

Миллер перекинул автомат с груди за спину и сказал, глядя в сторону костров и не замедляя шага:

— Ребята в основном считают, что ты валяешь дурака, лишь бы не работать. Кое-кто считает, что ты спятил, а Кейн тебе потакает.

— А ты? — с интересом спросил Мерфи. Зачем-то же тот начал этот разговор, учитывая, что они сто лет не разговаривали вовсе.

— А я никогда не думал, что он для тебя так много значил, — выдал Миллер.

— То есть, ты хотя бы уверен, что я не валяю дурака. Спасибо, — не удержался Мерфи.

— Мне надо было взять тебя с нами с самого начала. Я, правда, не подумал.

Желание язвить тут же испарилось. Перед Мерфи не так часто извинялись, чтобы он этими извинениями пренебрегал.

— Да ладно. Я сам не думал, пока это все не случилось, — честно сказал он. — Но я не верю, что Блейк мертв, и хочу всем доказать, что вы ошибаетесь. И если ты думаешь, что я поверил бы, если бы сам тот труп нашел...

— Я не думаю. — Миллер остановился, и Мерфи пришлось тоже притормозить. — Ты уйдешь завтра?

Ну не будет же он в сопровождающие навязываться?

— Я хотел бы, — осторожно отозвался он. — Времени и так прошло слишком много...

— И ты все еще веришь, что его можно найти и спустя полтора месяца есть шанс, что он жив?

Рассказывать тут на бегу о новых фактах не хотелось. Мерфи собирался с утра зайти к Кейну — отчитаться, отметиться, рассказать и сообщить, что снова уйдет. Пусть канцлер сам потом решает, кому что рассказывать.

— Да, — лаконично ответил он.

Миллер снова переминался с ноги на ногу, и Мерфи не выдержал:

— Нейт, чего тебе надо?

— Я не хочу тебе доказывать, что ты ошибаешься, я хочу, чтобы ты был прав, — бухнул Миллер и без перехода закончил: — Но мне помощь нужна.

Мерфи почувствовал, что еще немного, и он взорвется.

— Блин, ты можешь просто сказать, чего надо?

— Зайди завтра утром на фермы, а? — Под тяжелым взглядом Мерфи Миллер набрал воздуха побольше и заговорил быстро и внятно — чего тот и добивался: — Эбби с Джексоном на острове, в лазарете только Кларк и Эмори, и вот ты теперь. Эмори я не хотел дергать, она же не врач, и даже не медсестра, а просто помогает, Кларк некогда, у нее... проблемы у нее, да, а тебя и Эбби хвалила, говорила, ты первую помощь можешь оказывать, и еще... еще ты с землянами общий язык можешь найти.

Мерфи фыркнул. Он не с землянами, а с одной Эмори может найти общий язык... ну, с Онтари еще... но потом ему вспомнилась та ночевка с Антой и Йорго, и пришлось признать — да, может.

— Мы тут пару недель назад помогли пятерым землянам выбраться... из одной передряги. Найла попросила.

Мерфи кивнул — рассказ Эмори он помнил.

— Ну и двоих она забрала, своих приятелей, двое сами потом ушли, как оклемались, а один вот остался. Кажется, ему просто идти некуда, ну, Кейн и разрешил его оставить. Кларк его перевязала... ну, он же в плену был. Ты ж знаешь, какие они бывают, дикари эти, с пленными.

Он знал. И именно поэтому хотел уйти завтра как можно быстрее.

— Он первые дни валялся просто, не вставал, я ему еду приносил...

— Почему ты?

Мерфи внезапно стало любопытно. Миллер никогда любовью к землянам не страдал, с чего вдруг.

Тот пожал плечами.

— Как-то поначалу его стеречь надо было — мы ж не знали, что за человек, чужой все-таки. Ну и я никому поручать не стал. А потом, как стало ясно, что он-то безопасен, и это его надо от нас охранять... ну не бросить же. Остальным как-то не до гостей, а он такой потерянный... не говорит ничего, на контакт вообще не идет. Английского не знает, а у нас из всех переводчиков только Эмори и Кларк, но Кларк его разговорить не смогла, а Эмори... я попросил, а она отказалась.

— Почему?

— Спроси у нее, — уклонился от ответа Миллер. — Наверное потому же, почему и Кларк больше не рвется к нему подходить, и ребята шарахаются. Там, откуда мы их вытащили, он дольше всех был. Найлиным дружкам почти и не досталось, а ему... В общем, он сейчас, кажется, совсем болеет. Кларк говорит, он был физически в норме, но я сомневаюсь... ну... все-таки...

Мерфи уже понял, о чем так мнется Миллер. Этому парню досталось по полной программе, и хорошо если он вообще в своем уме сейчас.

— Я видел таких. И слышал о них. Знаю, — отрывисто сказал он, избавляя Нейта от рассказа в деталях, а себя от его выслушивания. — Я зайду завтра. Посмотрю, попробую поговорить. Хотя не уверен в последнем, тут явно не в языке дело.

Миллер неуверенно кривовато улыбнулся.

— Ты завтра утром приходи сразу к фермам, там палатки стоят временные... Я буду тебя ждать, покажу.

Мерфи кивнул, развернулся и быстро пошел к дому, всем видом давая понять, что ходить за ним не надо. Нейт Миллер, который заботится о землянине, его слегка выбил из колеи, а необходимость завтра увидеть вживую, во что мог сейчас превратиться и Беллами, заставляла сжиматься все внутри. А еще он опасался, что не сможет помочь, и это будет так же паршиво, как и то, что надежда найти самого Беллами почти пропала. Нейт прав — прошло слишком много времени.

Эмори встретила радостно, в ее объятиях он на какие-то секунды позволил себе расслабиться и забыть обо всем, что осталось за порогом дома. Она же, едва разорвав длинный жаркий поцелуй, спохватилась, что у них тут нет еды, а он, наверное, хочет есть, а еще устал, конечно, и постель она сейчас разберет, а еще у них тут рядом открыли душевую кабинку, и можно вымыться прямо рядом с домом, вода там еще не остыла, и не идти до корпуса станции в общую большую душевую, и полотенце она ему сейчас даст, и пока она будет бегать за едой...

— Где душевая? — прервал ее Мерфи — не со зла, а просто слово «душ» почему-то прозвучало едва ли не заманчивее, чем и «еда» и «постель». Рядом со своей чистенькой красавицей Эмори он сразу почувствовал себя вонючим кабаном, бегавшим месяц по лесам самыми грязными оврагами... собственно, так оно и было. Ну и слово «постель» совсем никак с таким кабаном не сочеталось.

Конечно, уснуть сразу не вышло, да он и не хотел. Он дико соскучился по Эмори, все-таки, одна ночь за почти целый месяц — это ужасно мало, когда твоя девушка такая красивая, горячая и страстная. А завтра Мерфи опять собирался ее оставить, и никак не мог набраться духу это сказать, да и некогда было. И только спустя четверть часа после совершенно прекрасного, дикого и яркого секса, отдышавшись, она первая спросила:

— Ты не останешься? — и добавила, не дожидаясь ответа: — Я с тобой.

Он ждал этого и опасался, но сейчас у него было, что ответить:

— Бросишь Кларк в лазарете одну? Ей же помочь будет некому, если что.

Эмори слегка задумалась.

— То есть, не останешься, — утвердительно сказала она, и Мерфи потянулся ее обнять, чтобы как-то утешить, но она спокойно сказала ему в плечо: — Хорошо.

— Хорошо? — удивленно переспросил он.

— А есть шанс тебя остановить?

— Нет, — честно ответил он. И тут вдруг его словно прорвало, он заговорил, пытаясь сформулировать все, что его перетряхивало все это время, рассказал об Анте, которая выдала ему столько нового, что ему все это тут же захотелось забыть, о том, как корит себя, что недостаточно внимательно искал в деревнях, о том, что времени все меньше...

— Думаешь, его... «забрали»? — спросила Эмори, когда он остановился набрать воздух.

Почему-то очень сложно оказалось сказать «да», и пришлось коротко молча кивнуть.

— Это было бы ужасно, — совершенно искренне сказала она. — Там почти никто не выживает. Если ты прав, у него почти нет времени. Если он вообще еще жив. И, Джон... — Она словно замялась, подбирая слова, но все же продолжила: — Если ты прав, может, ему лучше и не... и не возвращаться.

— Лучше умереть, чем сбежать? — недоуменно переспросил Мерфи, догадавшись, что она не произнесла: «лучше и не выжить».

— Мужчины там перестают быть мужчинами. И вообще людьми, — тихо, но решительно рубанула Эмори. — Ты бы желал ему такой жизни?

Мерфи помолчал, переваривая ее слова, пытаясь справиться с нахлынувшей тоской. А что, если она права. Если Беллами не захочет возвращаться, даже если он его и найдет и вытащит? Даже если он все еще Беллами Блейк, а не загнанное животное на цепи.

Страшную картину снова удалось прогнать, потому что всплыл вопрос:

— Ты поэтому не захотела помочь Нейту? Потому что тот парень больше не человек?

Эмори отвернулась к стене, но ответила:

— Я говорила тебе, что видела таких. С ними нельзя «поговорить». И я не хочу к ним даже приближаться.

Сперва Мерфи захотелось тоже отвернуться, потому что она сейчас сказала, что если он найдет Беллами и сможет его вернуть домой, она никогда не будет считать того человеком. А потом сообразил, что в ее голосе звучит страх, а не презрение. Эмори боится не «испачкаться», она боится их безумия...

— И не надо, — успокаивающе сказал он, потянулся к ней, обнял и прижался лбом к ее плечу. — Я сам.


	2. Ты же видишь, я живу тобою

Миллер встретил его на подходах к маленькому палаточному лагерю — там жили те, кто пришел с уцелевших частей Ковчега позже приземления, и кому не хватило места в корпусе станции и новостройках. «Временное» — оно и есть временное, рано или поздно все тут получат свое нормальное жилище, как обещал Кейн, и пока в его словах сомневаться не приходилось. Строительство шло полным ходом, и уж если Мерфи с Эмори свой домик получили, значит, и всем достанется.

У последней, ближайшей к ограде — как и их дом — палатке из грязноватого брезента толкались и смеялись в голос четверо пацанов, лет по десять-двенадцать.

— Опять они тут, — поморщился Миллер. — Гоняю, гоняю...

— Эй, выходи! — донеслись до них крики. Мальчишки забавлялись, подпрыгивая у закрытого полога палатки.

— Хорошая собачка, выходи, я тебе ошейник принес!

Мерфи передернуло. Как бы то ни было, но освобожденному из тех клеток человеку слушать такое... Хорошо, что он не понимает английский. Но насмешку и издевку поймет и по интонации. Будто мало ему досталось у тех живодеров.

— Эй, я кому сказал, не появляться тут! — рявнул рядом Миллер, ускоряя шаг.

Пацаны кинулись врассыпную, и один из них — тот, что махал в воздухе самодельным пластиковым ошейником, — не сориентировался и побежал зачем-то в их сторону, спохватился, но поздно; Мерфи его настиг парой прыжков, поймал за запястье руки с зажатой в пальцах полоской пластика и развернул к себе.

— Еще раз узнаю, что ты над ним издевался, и я этот ошейник тебе в задницу запихну, на всю длину, — пообещал он самым ледяным своим голосом. — Чтобы сам понял, как это весело. Пошел вон!

Миллер подошел, глядя вслед улепетывающему мальчишке, сказал с сомнением:

— Он еще ребенок, зачем так-то...

— Как — так? — искренне изумился Мерфи. — Я его даже не пнул, пальцем не тронул, просто пообещал сделать с ним то, что делали с этим землянином. Ему же от этого весело — ну вот пусть похохочет.

Ребенок. И что, ребенок не должен понимать, где можно приколоться, а где уже не нужно? Ему не два года, он уже вполне все осознает... Да, Мерфи не педагог, и объяснять как следует не умеет. Но надо было что-то предпринять, раз Миллерово «я ж вам сказал!» не работает.

Миллер вздохнул, вроде соглашаясь, и добавил:

— Это они Джаспера с компанией наслушались. Те поначалу тоже пытались упражняться в остроумии. Им-то я быстро все объяснил, а этим — не вышло. Я не знаю, как объяснять. Им все же лучше таких вещей пока не знать.

Мерфи не был уверен, что тот прав, но возражать не стал. С одной стороны — верно, он вот узнал почти в их возрасте, и это ему чуть всю жизнь не испортило. А с другой — он просто не от тех людей узнавал. Показать-рассказать те смогли, а вот объяснить, что это ненормально и плохо — нет, потому что для них-то это все было нормальным. И для самого Мерфи долгое время тоже было нормально издеваться над другими. Но сейчас-то они с Миллером уже в состоянии донести, что вот такое бывает, и это не просто плохо, это ужасно, и так нельзя с людьми...

— Ты только не пугайся, — начал Миллер, направляясь к палатке, и Мерфи вздохнул:

— Меня сложно напугать, Нейт, — сказал он привычно. — Я столько всего видел, что не знаю, чем меня можно удивить.

— Он меня не пускает убраться, и сам, конечно, ничего не делает. И мне так и не удалось его заставить помыться. Такое чувство, что он воды боится, и света тоже. Сидит в углу, от всех шарахается, только что не рычит. Пацаны собачкой-то не просто так дразнятся.

Мерфи покачал головой. Похоже, все именно так и плохо, как он опасался.

— Кларк его перевязать и осмотреть смогла потому, что он поначалу вообще почти в отключке был и слабый совсем. А когда в себя пришел — на второй раз и ее не подпустил. Да я сам боялся подходить... Она пыталась с ним говорить, и по-английски, и на земном... бесполезно.

— Ты говорил, ему хуже стало сейчас, — уточнил Мерфи. — Если подойти даже нельзя, ты это как понял?

— А он есть перестал. Уже четыре дня. А со вчера и воду не забирает. Я флягу с посудой полные приношу — и на следующее утро нахожу все нетронутым.

Совсем нехорошо. Если так пойдет, то еще дней пять, а то и меньше, и будет у них еще один труп. Или землянин и правда заболел всерьез, или, что хуже, спятил окончательно, и просто перестал понимать, что вот это — еда и вода.

Ладно, пора сделать то, за чем пришел. Если он сам не справится, тогда пойдет к Кларк, надо будет подумать о том, чтобы гостя усыпить, перетащить в лазарет и там внутривенно попробовать кормить, что ли. И все это надо провернуть побыстрее, потому что чем дольше Мерфи возится в Аркадии, тем больше шансов, что даже если Беллами и найдется, он будет вот в таком же состоянии.

В палатке царил полумрак — солнце уже встало, и сквозь брезент проникал рассеянный свет. Еще на входе Мерфи прошибло затхлостью спертого воздуха и непередаваемым ароматом, воскресившим старые детские кошмары: запах давно не мытого тела и многодневного неубранного дерьма, не выветривающийся никакими усилиями запах, накрепко связанный в его сознании со смертью, безысходностью и жутким ощущением собственной беспомощности. Да, Миллер был прав, хоть и не то имел в виду: это способно было напугать даже Мерфи. По крайней мере, в первые секунды. Потом-то он взял себя в руки, постаравшись абстрагироваться от запахов, и Миллер, застывший за спиной, ничего не заметил.

Осмотревшись, Мерфи наконец различил в дальнем от двери углу фигуру человека, который словно стремился слиться с брезентом, почти уткнувшись лицом в стенку и обхватив себя руками, будто замерзал или пытался унять дрожь. Одежды на нем не было, по крайней мере, от входа казалось, что — совсем.

— Я ему принес одежду, так она до сих пор здесь в углу лежит, — тихонько вздохнул Миллер, не двигаясь ближе. — Каким мы его оттуда вытащили, так он и сидит. Может, он вообще не помнит, зачем одеваться нужно?

И вот как с ним, с таким? Его бы для начала успокоить, объяснить, что Мерфи не причинит ему вреда, а потом заставить хоть воды выпить... а разбираться с нюансами можно и потом.

— Дай воду, — шепотом сказал он и протянул руку назад, к Нейту, не оборачиваясь; дождался, пока тот вложит в нее флягу, и пошел вперед — медленно, как к дикому оленю подбирался.

В паре шагов от землянина он остановился и негромко сказал на триге:

— Не бойся меня, я друг.

Звук его голоса, хоть и тихий, произвел эффект: человек в углу дернулся, словно его кнутом ударили, еще сильнее сжимаясь в комок, — и тут Мерфи в тусклом свете различил плохо заживающие шрамы на обнаженных, покрытых коркой грязи плечах, именно от кнута. Их пытались промыть, но не довели дело до конца. Эх, Кларк, вырубить надо было, раз не давался, ну как же ты его вот так бросила... Хотя они все и не такое переживали, конечно. Но их и не доводили до такого состояния неделями или месяцами, как этого человека.

— Я... мы тебе не сделаем больно, — стараясь говорить как можно мягче, продолжил Мерфи. Все потом, сейчас надо только достучаться до спутанного сознания этого несчастного, чтобы он хотя бы бояться перестал, сколько можно. — И другим не дадим. Ты в безопасности, понимаешь?

Он шагнул еще ближе. Заставил себя отвести взгляд от шрамов. Отсюда уже можно было немного подробнее разглядеть самого гостя: судя по всему, тот не намного старше их с Нейтом; волосы невнятного от грязи темного цвета почти доставали до плеч спутанными и скрученными в сосульки засаленными прядями; у него еще оставались широкими плечи и спина, хоть и понятно, что парень здорово исхудал за время плена и за последние дни здесь без еды; тяжело, как у загнанной лошади, ходили бока, будто он не сидел в палатке две недели, а только что бежал до той палатки из самого Полиса; грязные пальцы с обломанными и ободранными до крови ногтями — по коже пополз холодок: на правой руке не хватало ногтей на указательном и большом. Мерфи хорошо помнил, как это делается, помнил и боль, и собственный ужас, когда такое проворачивали с ним самим.

Он поставил флягу на пол, опустившись рядом с землянином, и застыл неподвижно, чтобы тот привык к его присутствию.

— Я тебе помогу. Ты сможешь отсюда уйти. Я помогу добраться домой. Тебя наверное ищут, ты нужен дома, — он с трудом подбирал слова, потому что и на родном-то языке уже не знал, что надо говорить, а тут еще и словарный запас от волнения резко уменьшился.

Парень дернулся снова и вроде бы помотал головой, издав странный звук — то ли стон, то ли сквозь зубы промычал отрицание. Он не хотел, чтобы ему помогали?

И тут Мерфи показалось, что землянин вовсе не спятил. Скорее, наоборот. Отлежался, пришел в себя, осознал, что с ним случилось, во что его превратили, и его накрыло. Он не просто так от всех прячется — он не хочет, чтобы его видели, говорили с ним, не хочет отсюда выходить, и домой, где бы его дом ни был, не хочет возвращаться. И от еды и воды он отказался потому, что жить не хочет тоже, а иначе себя убить не получится в его состоянии, и сухая голодовка — самое простое. Вот черт... Все стало сложнее, если такое еще возможно.

— Эй... Мы поможем тебе, — повторил он уже громче: если парень его не боится, значит, пусть слушает. — Никто из твоих не узнает, где ты пропадал. Я помогу тебе придумать историю, другую, получше настоящей, знаешь, как я сочинять умею... Ты сможешь вернуться, и никто не узнает, мы тоже никому никогда не расскажем.

— Джон, он по-английски не понимает, — тихо сказал от двери Миллер, и Мерфи понял, что последнюю тираду выдал на английском. Хотел было исправиться, и вдруг увидел, что плечи парня начали крупно вздрагивать, будто от плача. Но звуки, которые донеслись до Мерфи, говорили о другом: тот смеялся.

Все-таки спятил, что ли? И что теперь делать?

А делать что-то было надо, потому что у землянина, похоже, начиналась истерика, настоящая, бурная, с неуместным смехом, переходящим в слезы и судороги, и это грозило лишить его последних сил. Мерфи инстинктивно подался вперед, обхватил трясущиеся плечи, стараясь оторвать его от брезента, чтобы взглянуть в глаза, плеснуть водой в лицо, дать напиться...

Ему это удалось. Удалось развернуть бьющегося уже почти в припадке парня, тот судорожно вскинул руки — хотел прикрыть лицо, и не успел. Мерфи за какую-то секунду увидел одновременно все: сальные сосульки волос, лезущие в глаза, сомкнутые ресницы, слипшиеся от едва заметных из-за обезвоживания слез и той же грязи, которой тот был покрыт с ног до головы, искаженные в смехе-плаче черты... Проступающие сквозь засохшую кровь и грязевые потеки на переносице и вокруг глаз непокорные веснушки. И клочковатую неровную щетину, почти бороду, скрывающую нижнюю часть лица, но волшебным образом обходящую знакомую ямочку на подбородке.

Чертова сущность, когда он просил «пусть будет живым, и неважно, как» — он же не настолько «неважно» имел в виду!

Преодолев слабое сопротивление, Мерфи притянул его к себе, обхватил обеими руками, чувствуя, как самого начинает бить дрожь, закрыл глаза и принялся раскачиваться всем телом, как будто ребенка баюкал, большого, тяжелого и любимого ребенка. Он не мог сказать ни слова, не мог перестать качаться, не мог разжать рук и не мог поверить, что нашел; потерял счет времени, не соображая, где находится, забыв, что человек в его объятиях вообще-то умирал от истощения, не помня про то, что они тут не одни, и не ощущая, как стекают по щекам слезы.

В чувство Мерфи привело движение у входа — Миллер, наверное, ничего не понял, и теперь не знал, что ему делать: убегать, помогать, звать на помощь или что-то еще.

— Дай воду, — повторил просьбу Мерфи, потому что рук разжать не мог, даже чтобы дотянуться до фляги, оставленной чуть поодаль.

А мысли уже вернулись и выстраивались в план, хоть его самого все еще и потряхивало. Миллер нужен, в одиночку тут не справиться, но больше пока никому ничего не надо объяснять, только Миллеру и Эмори. Она тоже нужна, потому что Мерфи здесь Беллами не оставит, вообще больше не оставит, никогда. Эмори сама говорила, что в их домике можно и втроем жить, — ну, поскольку пока третьим они не обзавелись, это место еще свободно. Она поймет, она должна понять...

— Я помогу, — сказал Нейт рядом, и в объятиях Мерфи дрогнул притихший было Беллами.

— Я сам, — торопливо сказал Мерфи и все-таки освободил одну руку.

Поить человека, который хоть и слабо, но сопротивляется, одной рукой оказалось нелегко. Помогли наконец прорвавшиеся слова, которые Мерфи бормотал прямо ему в ухо, чтобы слышали только они двое. Столько нежностей у него даже для Эмори никогда не придумывалось, а тут как водопад открылся, откуда все эти обороты всплывали-то... Видимо, от неожиданности Беллами и поддался. Сперва вроде бы неохотно, а потом и сам рукой с покалеченными ногтями за флягу ухватился — наверное, распробовал и отказаться уже просто не мог.

Пока он жадно глотал воду, Мерфи поднял голову, с трудом оторвав взгляд от этого зрелища. Миллер встретился с ним глазами, и стало ясно, что объяснять не надо, тот все-таки уже понял, узнал сам — то ли тоже наконец в лицо внимательно посмотрел, то ли по поведению Мерфи дошло, но факт.

— У тебя есть рация? — спросил Мерфи тихо. — Дай мне.

Нейт молча протянул черную коробочку, не спрашивая — зачем, а Мерфи той самой свободной рукой выбрал канал — умница его девочка, что рации тогда для них достала, — и нажал кнопку:

— Эмори? — Дождался ответа и попросил: — Знаю, что не хочешь, но ты очень мне нужна. Приходи к палаточному лагерю у ферм, крайняя палатка у ограды.

Пока Эмори шла, они с Миллером решили, что сейчас Мерфи уладит вопрос с жильем, а потом Нейт пойдет и принесет сюда носилки, потому что сам Беллами не сможет толком идти, совершенно незачем его напрягать сейчас, да и отбиваться от любопытных по дороге так проще будет.

— Я выбью для нас большую душевую, чтобы горячую воду дали, на полчаса... нет, лучше на час, — предложил Миллер, и Мерфи кивнул — там будет удобнее, чем в маленькой кабинке у них около дома, все равно там вода еще не нагрелась, потому что ее грело солнце, которое только что встало.

Беллами молча слушал их тихий разговор, выронив из ослабевшей руки пустую флягу, отвернув лицо так, что носом почти утыкался в плечо Мерфи, словно сдался, полностью доверился их решению. Это почему-то било почти до новых слез, так что Мерфи старался не смотреть, только отложил рацию и свободной рукой осторожно гладил слипшиеся волосы, успокаивая хотя бы его.

— Только, Нейт... — вдруг спохватился Мерфи, когда они уже все обсудили. — Если бы Белл хотел, чтобы вся Аркадия знала, что он здесь, Аркадия уже знала бы.

— Я догадался, — тяжело кивнул Миллер. — Ничего, справимся и так.

— Никто ничего не узнает, пока ты сам не захочешь вернуться, — сказал Мерфи, склонившись ниже к Беллами и снова обнимая его обеими руками, словно боялся, что тот исчезнет. — Никого к тебе не подпущу.

Он чувствовал, что зубами будет грызть любого, кто хоть пальцем потянется.

— Никого, — подтвердил Миллер, и тут снаружи раздался голос Эмори:

— Джон?

Мерфи вздохнул.

— Белл, она нам нужна. Ей придется все объяснить, но она тоже умеет молчать. Да и рассказывать ей особо некому... Хорошо?

Он дождался почти незаметного кивка и отозвался громче:

— Я здесь, подожди, выйду к тебе.

Ему очень не хотелось выпускать Беллами и оставлять тут на полу, но звать Эмори в этот тлен не хотелось еще больше, хоть от этого он может ее уберечь.

Выбравшись наружу, Мерфи покачнулся: так ударил по глазам свет и по обонянию — свежий воздух, в котором даже обычный запах удобрений с ферм казался ароматом цветов, после спертого ужаса палатки.

— Джон, ты в порядке? — Эмори подхватила его под руку, встревоженным взглядом прожигая лицо.

— Теперь — да, — отозвался он. Пришлось все-таки опереться на нее, пока органы чувств медленно приходили в норму, а в голове прояснялось. — Эмори, ты только не ругайся сразу, послушай меня... я никуда не пойду больше.

— Я бы и не стала на это ругаться, — с облегчением выдохнула она, но он еще не закончил:

— Я никуда не пойду потому, что мне больше незачем его искать. — Он выпрямился, отстранился от Эмори, поймал ее вопросительный взгляд и решительно поставил точку: — Я его нашел.

Мерфи опасался, что ему придется объяснять, убеждать, спорить, может, в конце концов они разругались бы, и кому-то из них пришлось бы искать другое жилье — хоть он и надеялся, что его девочка все поймет, но противоположный вариант все равно обдумывал, ведь стопроцентно ни в ком нельзя быть уверенным. Уверен Мерфи был только в себе: Беллами он не бросит ни за что. По крайней мере, вот прямо сейчас не бросит, даже если сам Беллами будет отказываться, орать и отбрыкиваться, хотя это утопия, он сейчас руки-то толком поднять не может. Потом, когда придет в себя и захочет вернуться к остальным, как скажет, так и будет, но сейчас — нет.

Эмори внимательно изучила его лицо, молча и сосредоточенно что-то обдумывая, а потом просто сказала:

— Я достану третий матрас, Элли на складе работает, она поможет. Только кому-то придется спать на полу.

Мерфи не удержался. Качнулся к ней, крепко обнял и поцеловал, жадно, но не страстно, а благодарно и с совершенно диким по силе чувством облегчения. Отпустил и сказал, чуть задыхаясь:

— Только не говори Элли, что это он. Белл не хочет, чтобы кто-то знал... ну... понимаешь...

— Понимаю, — твердо сказала Эмори, протянула руку и нежно коснулась его щеки, стирая коварно скатившуюся слезу — да что он как девчонка опять! — Мы всем скажем, что это оказался мой... наш знакомый, пусть его зовут Сет, и мы не можем его вот так оставить, забираем к себе.

— Сет. Пусть будет Сет. А как объяснить, почему ты раньше...

— Потому что была трусливая дура, а ты вернулся и все исправил, — так же твердо ответила она. — И вообще это правда. Если бы я пришла к нему раньше, когда Нейт звал, может, все не получилось бы так. Короче, я на склад и все устрою дома.

— Мы с Нейтом сперва с ним в душ, потом принесем к нам, — торопливо сказал Мерфи, пока она не ушла. — И он голодает пятый день, с едой бы...

— Он голодает значительно дольше, — вздохнула Эмори. — Я знаю, какую сейчас нужно еду, я приготовлю.

Она убежала, а Мерфи сразу не смог заставить себя вернуться в палатку. Пока он топтался у входа, оттуда вынырнул Нейт.

— Я слышал, — сказал он с ноткой восхищения в голосе. — Повезло тебе с женой. Я бы Брайана дольше уговаривал. И да, это идея — сказать, что он ее друг. Сет. Я запомнил.

Нейт ушел воплощать планы насчет душа, а Мерфи вернулся внутрь. Со второго захода оказалось не так страшно — больше потому, что он знал, к кому и зачем идет, и это было важнее всего.

В душевой Мерфи пришлось пережить еще один шок — что-то совсем нервы разболтались: когда он смывал с лежавшего на деревянной лавке Беллами слои грязи, крови и черт знает чего еще, постепенно становилось четко и ясно видно, во что за какие-то полтора месяца превратилось прежнее загорелое мускулистое великолепие, которым Мерфи все же всегда слегка восхищался. Не завидовал, но восхищался — просто он умел ценить красивое, и не только в девушках. А теперь вид этого еще недавно сильного и здорового тела вызывал в нем только одно: желание убивать. Убивать тех, кто довел до этого, кто посмел так издеваться над Беллом, кто сделал его таким. Ну и еще одно желание — обнять и не выпускать, чтобы защитить, успокоить, вернуть уверенность и равновесие, которые его в Беллами тоже всегда восхищали. Но обниматься было некогда, вода скоро отключится, а ему еще волосы отмывать.

Миллер, оставшийся сторожить снаружи, постучал условным стуком и впустил Эмори. Та принесла большое полотенце, о котором они с Нейтом не вспомнили, и расческу. Мерфи подумал, посмотрел на лежавшего с плотно закрытыми глазами Беллами, и разрешил Эмори подойти. Она закусила губу, но ни слова не сказала, просто помогла справиться с отросшей перепутанной и перепачканной гривой волос — всякое косметическое бритье и стрижку отложили на потом, не до мелочей сейчас, и вообще пусть сам решает, может, ему и так будет хорошо, — помогла закончить с мытьем, вытереть, завернуть в полотенце и уложить на носилки снова.

По дороге от ферм до станции и от станции до дома им не помешали, хотя любопытные взгляды встречных Мерфи отмечал. Он был готов поклясться, что Эмори предусмотрительно не только Элли на складе поведала о своем вновь обретенном приятеле Сете, да и Миллер не просто так воду горячую выбивал, тоже, небось, «открыл тайну», потому и вопросов пока не возникало ни у кого.

В доме Эмори решительно указала в сторону кровати. На пол она перетащила их с Мерфи постель, и тот не мог не оценить: им все равно, где обниматься, а Беллу сейчас нужно самое комфортное, что можно придумать, и спать на полу в понятие «комфорт» для него после всего пережитого вряд ли входит.

Процесс знакомства Беллами с едой Эмори целиком взяла на себя. В первый момент тот от нее тоже пытался шарахнуться, так что Мерфи хотел вмешаться, и только решительный жест «погоди, не мешай!» Эмори его притормозил. А спустя пять минут она каким-то чудом сумела и сесть рядом, и приобнять за плечи, и что-то ласковое наговорить, так что Беллами расслабился и позволил ей устроить его поудобнее на подушках — они подложили все имеющиеся, чтобы ему было не трудно сидеть в постели, ведь есть лежа проблематично. А потом тихими уговорами она заставила его и пару ложек какого-то овощного пюре проглотить.

Когда Беллами уснул, Эмори помахала руками — мол, иди, решай проблемы, а тут я посижу, все будет хорошо, — и Мерфи вышел наружу. Она права, решать надо. Надо дойти до Кейна, объяснить про «приятеля Эмори» и то, что сам Мерфи уже никуда не пойдет, ведь круг замкнулся и Беллами не нашелся... на этом месте надо будет постараться сделать как можно более мрачное лицо. Потом навестить лазарет — овощи овощами, но дополнительные витамины Беллу точно не помешают, а в лазарете есть препараты для инъекций в подобных случаях, он знал. Придется, правда, поговорить с Кларк, но ради Белла он сможет это сделать спокойно и без выяснения «как ты его до такого состояния довела, доктор Гриффин». А вообще он и поработать должен, наверное, — обещал же, что вернется и отработает.

У входа снаружи обнаружился сидящий на траве Миллер, который оставил их втроем сразу после того, как помог уложить Беллами на кровать.

— Тебя что, в Страже не ждут? — поинтересовался Мерфи, вдруг почувствовал, что самому посидеть не мешает, и опустился рядом.

— Я сказал, что задержусь.

Миллер головы не поворачивал, смотрел куда-то вдаль, и по его лицу Мерфи не мог сказать — о чем тот думает, а думал он напряженно.

— Нейт?

— Я его чуть не убил, — с трудом выдавливая каждое слово, отозвался тот. Ему явно не очень легко далось это осознание, но молчать он не хотел. В другое время Мерфи пожал бы плечами и забыл, что ему до чужих угрызений совести, но Нейт говорил о Белле. И больше ему не с кем сейчас поговорить, даже с Брайаном нельзя. — Мы все его чуть не убили. А ты оказался прав. С самого начала.

— В итоге именно ты его и спас, — возразил Мерфи. — Если бы махнул рукой, как остальные, не достучался бы до меня — тем бы все и кончилось... Но ты достучался. Потому что не смог на него наплевать, кто бы он для тебя тогда ни был.

Не то чтобы он хотел работать психологом, но к Миллеру действительно чувствовал благодарность. Сперва тот вытащил Беллами из живодерской деревни, а потом заботился о нем, ну уж как мог, и добился того, чтобы его спасли окончательно... Нет, на фоне всех остальных Нейт точно все сделал правильно, насколько сумел.

— Мне просто надо было присмотреться. А я шарахался так же, как все.

— Все мы несовершенны, — кивнул Мерфи и нехотя поднялся: пора, все-таки, идти к Кейну, ломать первый из множества спектаклей. — Но хоть и шарахался, а умереть ему не дал именно ты. И хватит ныть. Иди работать, не привлекай к нам лишнего внимания.

Миллер тоже встал на ноги.

— Хорошо. И, Джон, если вам что-то понадобится, я же всегда...

— А у нас вариантов нет, — невесело усмехнулся Мерфи в ответ. — Не парься, если что — у нас есть только ты, так что быстро от нас не отделаешься.

— Спасибо! Я зайду вечером, ладно? — вдруг расцвел улыбкой Миллер, хлопнул его по плечу и пошел к воротам, не дожидаясь ответа.

— Ладно, — буркнул себе под нос Мерфи и направился в сторону станции, готовясь к разговору.

Разговор прошел продуктивнее, чем Мерфи опасался. Он ждал двух вещей: разноса за самовольный перевод гостя-землянина с одной окраины Аркадии на другую и разочарования с упреками «ну вот, а я в тебя верил» — за безрезультатную трату «сил, времени и ресурсов» на поиски. Однако Кейн его удивил. Про землянина он, казалось, даже вздохнул с облегчением.

— Я должен был сам проследить, но положился на Миллера...

— Ну он и справился! — горячо перебил Мерфи. Еще не хватало, чтобы Нейту потом досталось. — Он все сделал, как надо, просто решил не дергать вас и Кларк, у вас и так дел по горло. Мы сами все устроили.

Тут он кривил душой, потому что на самом деле обвинял и Кейна, и Кларк, и всю Аркадию в том, что случилось тут с Беллами, но говорить об этом сейчас просто глупо и ненужно. Наоборот, надо заставить всех успокоиться и считать, что все нормально, чтобы выиграть время, все наладить и вернуть Беллами в норму, а там он сам разберется, кто в чем виноват, и важно ли это ему вообще.

А про поиски Кейн вздохнул, и почему-то сразу стало ясно, что он все это время просто позволял Мерфи самому убедиться, что его метания бесполезны, и искать уже некого. А теперь все вроде как встало на свои места, и бунт прекратился за неимением причины бунта. Мудро по сути, хоть и ошибочно по итогу.

— Мне жаль, — только и сказал Кейн вслух. — Я, правда, хотел бы, чтобы ты оказался прав...

Они все так говорят и думают. Но почему-то никто его не поддержал. Все только хотят. А в итоге Белл чуть в самом деле не умер, пока они его дружно хоронили и оплакивали от всего сердца.

Не стоило об этом сейчас думать.

— Я по дороге встретил людей, — вспомнил Мерфи, чтобы отвлечься. — Они много интересного рассказали о наших соседях. Я потом проверил — не врали и почти не присочиняли.

Видя, что его слушают, и внимательно, он сжато, но по существу пересказал то, что узнал от Анты и что знал сам. Кейн мрачнел на глазах, а когда Мерфи умолк, сказал неожиданно:

— Я не должен был отпускать тебя одного, ты мог пострадать.

Пока Мерфи переваривал это внезапное откровение, тот продолжил:

— Догадываюсь, что когда ты об этом услышал, ты решил, что Беллами именно так и попался... Это тяжело. Наверное, это будет звучать ужасно, но ему все-таки повезло, что он встретил пум, а не этих нелюдей.

Мерфи не удержался и несогласно покачал головой. Не потому, что канцлер снова ошибся — Беллу в этом не повезло, — а потому, что не мог согласиться с самим предположением, что смерть лучше.

— Умереть всегда паршивее всего, — сказал он вслух, потому что Кейн смотрел вопросительно, и нельзя было ему дать хоть тень подозрений, что Мерфи знает больше, чем говорит. И еще потому, что это — одна из немногих непоколебимых истин, которую он сам выгрыз, с кровью, его твердое убеждение, не раз спасавшее ему жизнь. — Смерть — это конец тебя. Любой плен, любые пытки лучше, потому что они всегда заканчиваются, и в итоге все можно пережить и перетерпеть. Но пока ты жив, есть шанс выбраться и жить дальше. Всегда. Я знаю, о чем говорю, канцлер.

Кейн вдруг положил руку ему на плечо и крепко сжал пальцы.

— Да, — жестко отозвался он, а под его взглядом Мерфи вдруг стало жарко — на него давно никто так не смотрел, понимающе и с уважением. — Ты — знаешь. И ты прав, Беллами наверняка думал бы так же.

Думал бы. Пока не потерял бы последнюю надежду на то, что сможет вернуться и жить дальше. Пока эту надежду не убили бы те единственные люди, без которых Беллами себе не представлял жизни вовсе. Он не Мерфи, не волк-одиночка. Сила Беллами всегда заключалась в его людях, в его стае, в том, что он мог для них всех сделать. И там, в плену, он наверняка так долго продержался именно на мысли, что когда-нибудь сможет к ним вернуться. А они здесь в нем быстро убили эту надежду, он ведь решил, что они не примут его таким, каким его заставили стать, — и потом больше не думал, что смерть хуже всего. Потому что это для Мерфи смысл жизни в самой жизни. А для Беллами он всегда был в чем-то большем. И теперь мало вернуть ему жизнь. Надо вернуть ему ее смысл.

Эта мысль так оглушила, что конец разговора с канцлером Мерфи плохо осознал. Кажется, тот еще говорил о том, что Мерфи все сделал правильно, и что ничего не надо отрабатывать двойными сменами, просто надо вернуться к работе, и ему и Эмори, и пусть Сет — кто? а, Беллами... — живет с ними, пока не наберется сил, чтобы или уйти, или стать одним из них.

— Спасибо, — выдавил Мерфи, когда Кейн замолчал и явно ждал ответа. — Я пойду, ладно?

— Конечно. И не волнуйся, про похищения я запомнил. Мы обсудим это на Совете, и Индру пригласим... мы во всем разберемся. Это теперь и наши леса, и наш мир, нам и нашим детям в нем жить. Спасибо, что поднял эту проблему.

— Пожалуйста. — Мерфи поднялся и торопливо вышел, не думая, как это выглядит.

С Кларк вышло не так гладко, но тоже вполне эффективно.

Свои претензии к ней Мерфи постарался забить поглубже, когда вошел в лазарет, где она сидела за столом Эбби, изучая какие-то ее записи на листках пластика. На приветствие она подняла голову, и только измерив визитера прохладным взглядом с ног до головы, произнесла:

— Привет. Не думала, что вернешься.

«А кто сказал, что я вернулся?» — проглотил Мерфи упрямо-глупое, а вслух сказал:

— Я закончил дело и вернулся.

Кларк сжала губы, но не сказала ничего, на что он мог бы сорваться. Она сказала другое, что немного разрядило обстановку:

— Мне жаль.

«Я бы хотела, чтобы ты оказался прав», — подумал Мерфи и словно услышал эхо:

— Не представляешь, как бы я хотела, чтобы ты оказался прав, а мы все нет. Спасибо.

— За что? — немного даже опешил он.

— За то, что не сдавался, и глядя на тебя многие из нас не верили, но надеялись, как и я. За надежду спасибо.

Слова, слова, красивые слова...

— Я заходил к Кейну, — с усилием вернулся он к тому, с чем пришел. — Он сказал, что мне можно вернуться к работе. Так я здесь нужен?

Брови Кларк взлетели вверх:

— Конечно, нужен, что за вопрос? Эмори помогает, но мы не все можем сделать сами. Ну и... мама просила, чтобы я тебя не выжила отсюда.

Мерфи невольно усмехнулся: Эбби хорошо знала дочку.

— А зачем она уехала? — вырвалось у него. Хотелось еще спросить «когда вернется», но это прозвучало бы подозрительно — то ли он не хочет работать с Кларк, что сейчас почти правда, но ей этого знать не надо, то ли соскучился по Эбби... что тоже правда, но вот этого точно знать не надо вообще никому, даже ему самому.

— А, ты ж не знаешь... — Кларк отложила листки, снова сжала губы, на лице ее отразилась тревога, так что и Мерфи тоже слегка напрягся. — Мама и Рейвен одновременно начали страдать головными болями. У них пару недель назад начались какие-то галлюцинации, у Рейвен вообще судороги пару раз случались. Они и поехали с Джексоном на остров к Джахе, там в лаборатории высокотехнологичное медоборудование... ну, ты понимаешь.

Мерфи не знал, но догадывался, что в тех краях много чего могло быть, раз уж Бекка Прамхеда основала там свое гнездо.

— У обеих, оказывается, случился инсульт. Мы пришли к выводу, что это связано с тем, что они оказались единственными, кого от ALIE отключали насильно. Ну, словно аварийное отключение компьютера. Остальные-то пережили простое отключение программы, а их вот так... и часть кода ALIE осталась в их мозге и планомерно его разрушала.

Мерфи как ошпарило. На секунду он забыл обо всем, потому что потерять одновременно Эбби и Рейвен внезапно оказалось очень страшно, так же страшно, как и потерять Беллами...

— Они нашли решение! — Кларк заметила, как изменилось его лицо, вскочила, оказалась рядом, схватила за руку, и ему даже не захотелось ее отнимать. — Они уже в порядке! Мама просто хотела недельку понаблюдать за развитием ситуации, и как только они убедятся, что все в норме и мозг восстанавливается, они вернутся. Они живы, обе, все хорошо!

Мерфи заметил слезы, выступившие у нее на глазах, и подумал, что ей все это время было хуже, чем ему. Он верил, что Белл жив и он его найдет, и все это время упрямо пер к цели, ему некогда было убиваться от горя, а она похоронила друга — свою правую руку, своего рыцаря, — и тут же чуть не потеряла подругу и мать одновременно... он-то в этом шоке всего пару секунд пробыл, а она тут две недели с ума сходила в одиночку.

Он вздохнул и сжал пальцы Кларк.

— Ну, если все нормально, чего ты реветь собралась? — грубовато спросил он, но Кларк не обиделась, улыбнулась так, будто это не она встречала его взглядом из холодильника десять минут назад. А потом вдруг ткнулась лбом в его плечо и глуховато сказала:

— Видишь, ты мне нужен.

Мерфи вздрогнул. То же она говорила Беллами. Ну уж нет, он ей не рыцарь!

— Мы с Эмори забрали к себе того землянина, что Миллер с ребятами из плена спас, — бухнул он. Хватит о постороннем, у него дело есть.

— Да? — переспросила Кларк, выпрямляясь и отступая на шаг — почувствовала, что время трогательных объяснений закончилось. — И как он?

Не стоило ей спрашивать так равнодушно. Мерфи почувствовал, что снова заводится.

— Хреново, — ответил он жестко. — Умирал от голода и от того, что у него раны не закрывались. Кто-то его недоперевязал две недели назад, и потом ни разу не изволил заглянуть и проведать.

— Его что, не кормили? — проигнорировала Кларк наезд на себя.

— Почему же, Нейт исправно ему еду таскал. Только парню так плохо стало, что он решил, что лучше уж умереть, и есть отказался. Под конец и пить — тоже. Если бы мы с Эмори его не забрали, у вас скоро получился бы еще один покойник.

Кларк вспыхнула от «еще один» и отвела взгляд.

— Он меня сам подпускать отказался, — тихо, но упрямо сказала она. — Пришел в себя как раз когда я за его спину принялась. Оттолкнул, в угол забился, и все. Я не смогла больше подойти. Миллер видел.

— А поговорить ты с ним не пробовала? Узнать, кто он, откуда, погладить, просто за руку подержать, в глаза посмотреть, убедить, что он в безопасности, что тебе можно доверять... Это было так сложно? — плохо, все-таки сорвался.

— Да я пыталась! — А теперь она тоже начала злиться, и он даже поверил, что говорить она честно пыталась. — Он меня не понимал, ни английский, ни тригедасленг! Чуть что не рычал и не кусался, когда я к нему хоть шаг делала. Его этот страх убивал сильнее царапин на спине! И смотреть в глаза тоже не помогло, он не соображал ничего...

— Так ты ж и не пробовала ему в глаза взглянуть, — перебил Мерфи. Ему вдруг стало легко и свободно, неуверенное чувство вины перед Кларк уступило место убежденности в собственной правоте. Зачем она врет? Ей кажется, это мелочь, подумаешь — играла она с гостем в гляделки или нет... Только это вот как раз самая не-мелочь из всего. — Ты даже не попыталась, ты и в лицо-то ему не смотрела ни разу. Небось испугалась или противно стало. Или пофиг.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что я пыталась или нет? Тебя вообще тогда в Аркадии не было!

Он знал. Просто знал и все. Потому что если бы Кларк разок своему пациенту в глаза или хотя бы просто в лицо, пока он валялся без сознания, посмотрела — она не смогла бы не узнать. Но она не смотрела. Ей это было не нужно — зачем, чтобы перевязать руки и ноги, не обязательно глаза разглядывать. А Белл тогда понял все по-своему: что Кларк все равно, что ей вообще не особо приятно его касаться, — и хорошо если он только так подумал, а не решил, что она узнать узнала, но таким он ей настолько противен, — и это оказалось то самое, что потом лишило его смысла выживать. Если уж он не нужен своей принцессе, кому он вообще может быть нужен... черт. Все же не так, она не о нем думала тогда, о матери волновалась, боялась ее потерять, все просто так совпало, но Белла так измучили, он находился в таком состоянии, когда рассудок вообще не работает и всякий бред может стать реальностью, особенно если в этом бреду воплощаются самые большие страхи... Кларк так и не поняла, что сделала. И он не будет ей объяснять. Не сейчас.

— Ты права, — как можно спокойнее сказал он. — Меня не было. Ты осталась одна и тебе было страшно. Но теперь тебе не страшно и я здесь. А ему по-прежнему нужна помощь.

— Что я могу сделать? — она тоже успокоилась, правда, по другой причине — решила, что он действительно признал ее правоту, и почувствовала себя нужной.

— У Эбби в запасах есть инъекции витаминных комплексов для особых случаев нервного и физического истощения. Это то, что сейчас с... с Сетом и происходит.

— Сет? Он вам уже имя сказал?

— Он знакомый Эмори, — мотнул головой Мерфи, вспомнив, что эту часть легенды еще не поведал. — Так что она сейчас тоже вся в шоке и чувствует себя виноватой, что раньше не дошла до него сама... — Тут его осенило, что это можно использовать: — И ей нужна пара свободных дней, чтобы помочь освоиться у нас, а в помощи он нуждается почти постоянно, так что я пока за двоих поработаю, ладно? А она побудет с Сетом.

— Хорошо, — кивнула Кларк и направилась к шкафчикам с препаратами. — Я дам тебе этот комплекс... сейчас посмотрю... — она открыла дверцу, нашла нужную полку, помолчала и продолжила: — Дам пока пару. Сегодня и завтра вечером делаешь укол, это внутримышечное. А потом позовешь меня, я его осмотрю, и...

— Нет! — Наверное, он ответил слишком резко, пришлось объяснить: — Не надо, он все еще пугается всех, кроме нас с Эмори и Нейта. Рано. Скажи, что тебя будет интересовать, я его сам осмотрю и все расскажу.

Кларк легко согласилась. Совесть ее отпустила так же быстро, как и поймала, потому что Мерфи одной фразой снял с нее всю ответственность и избавил от необходимости снова приближаться к землянину, который стал ей теперь вдвойне неприятен — и сам по себе, и тем, что она, как врач, его чуть не убила своим равнодушием.

***

В перерыве Мерфи забежал домой, проведать ребят. Непривычное беспокойство «а вдруг что случится?» не позволило просто доработать до вечера. Наверное, именно так люди волнуются о детях. А вдруг куда влезут, а вдруг упадут, а вдруг подерутся, а вдруг выйдут из дома и уйдут в неизвестном направлении... Понимал, что глупо, но предпочел не заниматься самоуспокоением, а просто дошел до дома, постучался условным перестуком, услышал негромкое «заходи!» и вошел.

Конечно, никто никуда не ушел, ни во что не влез, ниоткуда не упал и тем более не подрался. Беллами спал или просто лежал с закрытыми глазами, Эмори возилась с посудой на столе — готовила еду.

— Не шуми, — так же негромко сказала она, не отрываясь от своей работы. — Как все прошло?

Мерфи дошел до кровати, несколько секунд изучал исхудавшее бородатое лицо с темными кругами под сомкнутыми ресницами, плотно сжатые губы, тревожные морщинки на лбу и между бровей, потянулся убрать волосы, упавшие на глаза, но побоялся разбудить. Вздохнул и отошел, чтобы не тревожить спящего своим изучающим взглядом. Положил на стол шприц-пистолет и две упаковки с капсулами лекарства.

— Нормально. Кейн мудр и добр, Кларк деловая и переживает. Вот, пожертвовала две дозы витаминов всяких... вечером сделаю ему укол. А ты сегодня и завтра сидишь дома. — Он тревожно взглянул на Эмори, но та не возразила. — Ну, просто неожиданно подвернулся случай договориться, нам же все равно надо, чтобы с ним кто-то побыл пока... Ты там одна месяц почти работала, теперь моя очередь. А потом попробуем меняться, ладно?

Эмори вздохнула.

— В следующий раз сначала спроси меня, — сказала она. — Еще вчера я бы с тобой просто разругалась бы из-за этого. Но...

Что же со вчера изменилось?

— Он не сумасшедший. Ему просто очень плохо, — Эмори снова вздохнула. — А когда я с ним говорю, когда держу за руку, когда по волосам глажу... в общем, ему делается легче. И мне тоже. — Она подняла голову и посмотрела Мерфи в глаза. — Я побуду с ним, сколько надо. Не волнуйся, иди работай. Если что, рация у меня есть, я позову тебя или Нейта. Он, кстати, уже забегал.

Во Миллера совесть заела. До вечера не дотерпел. Так они и будут сюда ходить по очереди, передохнуть не дадут. Хорошо, что их всего двое, кто в курсе... И тут ему вдруг вспомнились утренние мальчишки у палатки Беллами. Когда всем станет известно, что «землянин» теперь живет здесь, некоторые особо наглые начнут и сюда приходить. Ну, те, кому он еще не обещал запихнуть что-нибудь в задницу и кому Миллер еще не успел объяснить, что не надо трогать гостя.

— Закройся на замок, ладно? — сказал он вслух. — У неизвестного землянина тут сейчас друзей нет, кроме нас, а вот желающих пальцами потыкать найти можно. Не хочу, чтобы вам надоедали.

— Хорошо, — спокойно кивнула Эмори. — Я-то не боюсь, но вот Беллами точно лучше их не видеть и не слышать. Я закроюсь.

Еще до вечера Мерфи и правда пришлось ответить на парочку вопросов из серии «что, устроил у себя приют для умалишенных?» и на несколько «вот вы молодцы» от сочувствующих. Его немного радовало осознание, что хотя никто раньше и пальцем не шевельнул, но одобряющих их решение помочь все же больше, чем непонимающих. Хотя, конечно, по всему выходило, что гораздо больше вообще тех, кому все равно. Впрочем, Мерфи не был уверен, что сам заинтересовался бы этим случаем, если бы не его личная вовлеченность в события. Скорее всего, ему тоже было бы все равно. А вот будь на месте Миллера Беллами, он сделал бы так, чтобы не все равно стало всем, — вдруг подумалось ему. Тот никогда не мог пройти мимо несправедливости, по крайней мере, на своей территории, и особенно вот в таких случаях полной безнадеги.

Кларк слушала его короткие разговоры с забегающими по делу и без, но не встревала, и это хорошо, потому что он все еще злился — остаточной пустой злостью, когда в общем-то уже все понятно, объяснено и на самом деле не так страшно, как казалось изначально, но не злиться совсем не получалось. Потому что если бы они с Беллами поменялись местами, тот узнал бы ее еще издалека, каким-нибудь шестым или седьмым чувством, и не позволил бы ей вот так пропасть, в этом Мерфи был уверен. А у нее получилось оказаться рядом, прикасаться к нему, видеть его боль, слышать его дыхание... и ничего не понять и не заметить. Слишком увлеклась своими переживаниями. Да, Мерфи понимал, что это тоже имело значение, но забыть ей этого всего не мог. Потому что сейчас у нее все хорошо, а Беллами лежит пластом и не хочет жить.

Вечером в столовой он захватил еду для себя и Эмори — не чувствовал в себе сил сидеть за общим столом, слушать привычную болтовню всех обо всем, ждать, кто еще подойдет про «благотворительность» поговорить, и все это время думать, как там Беллами.

Уже на подходе к дому он услышал голос Нейта. Негромкий, но злой.

— И иди домой, я скоро буду.

— Нет, я с тобой хочу зайти, познакомиться, — упрямый голос Брайана тоже звучал раздраженно. — Пока это был твой подопечный, это считалась работа. А сейчас что?

— Брайни, не ревнуй! — сказал Мерфи самым расслабленным тоном, какой смог найти. — Это бывший парень Эмори, он натурал и ему сейчас не до шашней с твоим бойфрендом.

Оба развернулись к нему — в сгущающихся сумерках бросилось в глаза, какое облегчение проступило на лице Нейта и как хмурится Брайан.

— А вообще, ребята, шли бы вы отсюда. Я устал, Эмори тоже, наверное, замоталась, а нашему гостю эти крики слушать как-то ни к чему, ему отдыхать надо.

— Иди домой, — повторил Нейт устало. — Я сейчас зайду и вернусь к тебе.

Брайан несколько секунд мерил его горящим взглядом, потом бросил «не задерживайся» и быстро ушел в сторону станции.

— Он не ломился внутрь, — тихо сказал Нейт. — Просто нагнал меня и спросил, почему я не домой пошел... Прости.

— Да за что прощать-то, — пожал Мерфи плечами и направился к дому. — Не ты ж его сюда зазвал.

— Он успел хрень нанести, пока я его в сторону не оттащил...

— Хрень? — притормозил Мерфи.

— Что-то насчет земных шлюх и моей неразборчивости. Джон, я боюсь, в доме все слышали.

Черт... ну, с другой стороны, Белл уже столько всего наслушался, что словом больше, словом меньше — все равно лечить его долго придется.

— Разберемся. Пошли, ты ж зайти хотел. Только не надо извиняться с порога, потому что даже если он и слышал, не стоит это обмусоливать по сто раз, да и что изменится от твоих извинений, ему они сейчас как мертвому припарка... — Мерфи сам поморщился от идиотского сравнения, но уж что сказал, то сказал. — А может, он и не слышал вовсе. Он спит вообще весь день.

Беллами не спал, и от вида его потерянной раздавленности сразу захотелось выйти обратно, найти Брайана и хоть ему морду начистить, потому что Белл явно все слышал и осознал, и потому что наконец можно было реально предъявить хоть кому-то хоть что-то — в данном случае, крошке Брайни как минимум напуганную Эмори, которую вынудили от своего порога бред про шлюх выслушивать... Но он сдержался, потому что драка — это привлечение внимания, а ажиотажа вокруг их дома Мерфи хотел меньше всего. Брайан больше не придет, а вот из-за драки могут прийти другие. Ничего, он справится с поднявшимся внутри гневом, не в первый раз.

— Привет, — буднично бросил он с порога. — Белл, надеюсь, ты уже ужинал, а то я нам еду принес, а тебе такое вредно пока.

— Он ужинал, — отозвалась Эмори после пары секунд тишины, а сам Беллами лишь слегка приподнял ресницы, еле взглянув в их сторону. Но все же — взглянул! — Спасибо, а то я так и не выбралась в столовую сегодня.

— А я просто так зашел... узнать, не надо ли чего. Привет, — подал голос Нейт. — И это... Брайан просто меня ревнует к каждому столбу последнее время. Ему везде всякое мерещится.

Он тоже понял, что их ругань в доме слышали, и не смог-таки сдержаться... Мерфи вздохнул и успокаивающе — больше для Беллами — перебил:

— Да ну, брось. Мы понимаем. Семейная жизнь — она такая.

Эмори еле слышно фыркнула и вдруг спохватилась:

— Нейт, ты ведь выходишь в лес?

— Да, — удивленно, но с видимым облегчением ответил тот.

— Беллу скоро нужно будет нормальную еду готовить. Еще пара дней на овощах, а потом перейдем к мясу, но не сразу... короче, нужна птица, свежая и желательно каждый день. Я здесь, у дома на костре все сварю, но вот само мясо... не хочу просить на кухне.

— Я понял! Какую птицу нужно?

Пока Эмори объясняла оживившемуся от появившейся возможности помочь Миллеру, из каких птиц лучше готовить выздоравливающим бульоны, Мерфи делал вид, что слушает, а сам исподволь наблюдал за Беллами. И ему совсем не нравилось то, что он видел. Абсолютное безразличие и мимолетная легкая гримаса отвращения, единственная реакция на прозвучавшее пару раз собственное имя.

Мерфи едва дождался, когда Нейт закончит получать инструкции и поймет, что ему пора. Тот оказался на удивление сообразительным и свалил довольно скоро, не забыв попрощаться с Беллами отдельно, на что тот почти не отреагировал, но хоть снова глаза поднял на долю секунды, словно проверял — а с ним правда всерьез говорят?

— Джон, давай поедим, и я унесу посуду, мне еще к Элли надо забежать, — напомнила ему о себе Эмори.

Ели они быстро и почти без разговоров, только Мерфи передал привет от Кларк, а Эмори в ответ попросила его принести воды — теперь им неплохо бы иметь в доме воду дополнительно, раз у них тут почти полностью лежачий гость. Потом она вскочила, собрала посуду, пошла к выходу, у порога обернулась и сказала, обращаясь к Беллами:

— Я ненадолго, скоро вернусь. Хорошо?

Дождалась неуверенного кивка и только тогда вышла, прикрыв за собой дверь. Мерфи повернул за ней замок, словно поднял мост в крепость, постоял, подумал и пошел к кровати. Он понимал, что между ними возникла стена неловкости, сразу, как только Белл пришел в себя и осознал, кто и как с ним возился последние сутки. Поначалу-то ему было все равно, главное, что с ним обращались ласково и не причиняли боли. А потом он же все осознал — и что это Мерфи, который его вот таким видел, и что ему неизвестно, сколько Мерфи знает, и страшно, что тот может узнать больше...

— Белл, — тихо позвал он, чувствуя, что может совершить сейчас большую ошибку, но почему-то казалось, что неизвестность для того хуже всего сейчас. Он думает, что подробности его плена — тайна, которая его тяготит, и одновременно он надеется, что никто никогда не узнает всего... Ну, всего — не всего, но так уж вышло, что здесь его тайна давно известна. И он должен понять, что в этом доме его любым примут, он любым тут нужен, и, если только сам потом не оттолкнет, Мерфи больше никогда его не оставит.

Головы Беллами не поднимал, разок глянул исподлобья, не позволив разглядеть глаз толком, но Мерфи знал — он слушает. Опять брезгливо скривились губы и досадливо дернулись плечи. Раньше Мерфи подумал бы, что это на его голос он так передергивается, но сейчас знал: нет, это не на него направлено.

Он подошел ближе и решительно сел рядом на кровати, лицом к Беллами. Положил свою руку на его, безвольно застывшую на одеяле, на ту самую, с перебинтованными пальцами.

— Белл, я все знаю, что с тобой произошло... — Тот напрягся, закаменел и лицом и телом, и глаз уже вовсе не поднимал. Хотелось заткнуться, но нет уж, начал, значит надо договорить. — Знал еще до того, как тебя в той палатке увидел. До того, как Нейт объяснил, где вас нашли. Мне о таких живодерах много чего рассказывали местные, а Эмори даже показала разок издалека. Она тоже знает... Слушай, когда все решили, что ты умер, я не верил. Я был убежден, что ты именно в это вот все и вляпался, и хотел вытащить, дико боялся, что не успею. Я же тебя искал, знаешь... — Голос дрогнул, и Мерфи досадливо мотнул головой. — Только я не там искал. Не с той стороны начал. Я бы мог тебя найти раньше, чем Миллер, но меня понесло в противоположную сторону... Мне вообще надо было забить на все и идти сразу самому, ну и пусть меня не взяли в поиск, надо было самому с самого начала, не ждать, пока они...

Нет, все, что сейчас требовалось действительно сделать, так это остановиться, ведь вылетающие из него слова, по сути, как раз то, что он запрещал говорить Нейту — ну не нужны сейчас Беллу эти извинения, какая ему разница, что Мерфи чувствует себя виноватым идиотом, что он понимает, как подвел, что все могло быть не так, он мог все исправить, но не сумел, и теперь это из-за него, из-за его «не взяли — ну и ладно, пусть сами побегают» все вышло так, как вышло, и Белл теперь лежит тут и смотрит таким взглядом, как будто уже умер, а ему спокойно полежать в гробу не дают... Стоп, а вот это уже совсем ни к чему.

— Я не дам тебе умереть, понял? — оборвал себя Мерфи диким усилием воли. — И Эмори не даст. И Нейт. Ты нам нужен. — Неважно, что он и половины не сказал того, что в нем кипело, важно было сказать другое: — Я тебя все-таки нашел. И не отпущу. Тебе придется жить дальше.

Беллами, наконец, вскинул на него взгляд потемневших глаз, и Мерфи обрадовался, потому что это был живой взгляд, хоть и наполненный скепсисом.

— В этом доме тебя никто ничего заставлять делать не будет. Только то, что тебе захочется. Хочешь валяться сутками в постели — на здоровье. Хочешь встать и попрыгать по комнате — только скажи, мы выстроимся по стеночке, чтобы не мешать...

Он добился усмешки. Настоящей, живой усмешки!

— ...Хочешь, я тебе котенка принесу, — вдохновенно нес Мерфи, уже не очень контролируя мысли — только бы Белл продолжал слушать и понимать, — пушистого такого, он мурлыкать будет... хочешь, буду каждый день лесные ягоды для тебя собирать, пока они есть, — вкусно же. Хочешь жить тут отшельником, чтобы никто о тебе не знал — так и будет, хоть всю жизнь. Захочешь кого-нибудь еще из ребят увидеть — только скажи, я приведу и молчать потом заставлю...

Еще одна усмешка! Ну вот ты уловил, да, — что захочешь, все твое, что я смогу достать. Кроме одного.

— Я тебе только одного не позволю хотеть: сдохнуть. Понял?

— Зачем?

Мерфи аж задохнулся. Это было первое за последние полтора месяца осмысленное, обращенное к нему слово, сказанное глухим и слабым, но нормальным голосом Беллами Блейка.

— Что? — тупо переспросил он — больше чтобы успеть собрать мысли, чем не понимая; все он понял.

— Тебе это все... зачем? Котенок, ягоды... сдохнуть.

Мерфи осторожно, чтобы не задеть больные пальцы, сжал его руку в своей и тихо ответил то, что никогда не сказал бы, будь Беллами в норме. Да он до этой простой мысли и не дошел бы, не случись всего того, что случилось:

— У меня не получилось жить без тебя. Просто... не вышло. Не знаю, что было бы, если бы я тебя не нашел.

Он и правда уже не знал. Нет, не умер бы, конечно, он же самый живучий таракан Аркадии. Может, когда-нибудь даже смирился бы. Они с Эмори родили бы ребенка, может, даже сына, и может, даже назвали бы его Беллами, и Мерфи жил бы дальше. Только представить себе это сейчас он не мог. Как огромная пустая дыра на месте этого всего. Вроде понятно, что там, внутри, но ничего не видно и не ощущается.

Беллами хмыкнул. Рука его в ладони Мерфи замерла, не двигаясь, — не вырывал, но и на пожатие не ответил. Может, больно было шевелиться, может, просто не хотел. На всякий случай Мерфи ослабил хватку, потому что даже подозрение на «больно» его сейчас пугало.

— А котенок... зачем?

— Правда принести? — переспросил он с какой-то даже для себя самого внезапной надеждой. — Я найду!

— Не надо... Можно, я отдохну? — вдруг спросил Беллами, закрывая глаза и, кажется, мгновенно засыпая. А руку так и не отнял. И Мерфи выпустил его, только когда в дверь постучала вернувшаяся Эмори.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Просто для справки: я объясняю запоздалость всплеска инсультной активности у Эбби и Рейвен тем, что они не занимались мозговым штурмом и не находились в постоянном стрессе, как в четвертом сезоне канона, а потому проблемы накапливались более постепенно


	3. Моей огромной любви

Спустя неделю в Аркадию вернулась Эбби, оставив Джексона и Рейвен помогать Джахе с командой на острове. После ее возвращения стало и легче и сложнее одновременно. Легче — потому что она разрешила им с Эмори официально работать по очереди, и еще потому, что Мерфи смог вздохнуть с облегчением: она сама в порядке, и можно дальше делать вид, что ему все равно. А сложнее стало потому, что Эбби на правах врача рвалась осмотреть бывшего пленника, особенно когда обнаружила, что Кларк влезла в неприкосновенные запасы препаратов. Мерфи отговаривался, как мог, сложным психологическим состоянием своего подопечного, но чувствовал, что рано или поздно Эбби прорвется, потому что на прямой конфликт он с ней не пойдет, ложиться поперек порога не будет и силу применять тем более — неблагодарно, глупо и неэффективно. В общем-то, он и не особо хотел ей сопротивляться. Да, Беллами все еще никого не мог видеть, он и боялся, и испытывал дурацкий, с точки зрения Мерфи, но вполне реальный и тяжелый для самого Беллами стыд за пережитое, и те насмешки с издевками, которых он в небольшом количестве, но наслушался в первые свои дни в Аркадии, не способствовали обретению им уверенности в себе. Однако именно Эбби могла помочь сдвинуть его с мертвой точки, в которой он застыл и дальше которой отказывался двигаться.

Беллами сейчас окружали друзья — ну, как минимум Нейт, — которые дали ему понять, что он им нужен и дорог. В планах у Мерфи стояло привести Октавию. Чуть позже, возможно, но он собирался с ней поговорить и надеялся, что она будет рада известию о том, что ее брат жив, несмотря на то, какой ценой и где он выжил. У Беллами будет сестра... но в его состоянии имело значение, кто гладит его по голове — одно дело, когда это сочувственно делает младшая сестра, жалеющая тебя чужая девушка или какой-то там Мерфи и совсем другое — когда утешает и принимает мама. Это гораздо естественнее и приятнее. А в идеале Беллу был нужен и принимающий его со всеми его проблемами отец, который им гордился бы в любом случае.

Да, Мерфи сам понимал, что хочет слишком многого, и слишком широко мечтает. Но все равно, Кейну и Эбби он доверял даже больше, чем Октавии. Проблема оставалась только в самом Беллами. Но эту проблему Мерфи надеялся решить в ближайшее время. В конце концов, тот начал выходить на контакт все чаще и легче, иногда уже улыбался Эмори во время ее подбадривающих монологов, начал разговаривать словами, а не междометиями, и физически, наконец, пошел на поправку — на пятый день сам попытался встать, с помощью Мерфи и Нейта сделал первые шаги по комнате, перестал есть в постели, перебравшись за стол вместе с ними. Ночами они все стали спать спокойнее — к концу первой недели Беллами почти перестал стонать и скрипеть зубами во сне. Поначалу-то его ночные кошмары часто заставляли их с Эмори вскакивать и дежурить рядом, обнимая и поглаживая с двух сторон, чтобы успокоить.

Он многое отдал бы за то, чтобы у Беллами появилась женщина, способная вернуть ему уверенность в себе как мужчине, но такой женщины на горизонте не наблюдалось. Наверное, Мерфи даже не возражал бы, если бы тот хоть с какой тенью интереса посмотрел на Эмори, да он был бы только «за», лишь бы она сама захотела помочь, а она хотела, это чувствовалось, хоть бы и так — в виде дружеского секса. Только вот Беллами словно забыл, чем женщины бывают привлекательны. Это неудивительно, после почти целого месяца унижений и насилия, а потом еще пары недель такого же беспросветного ада среди ни о чем не подозревающих своих, — кто угодно интерес к сексу потеряет, особенно такой гордый альфа-самец, каким Беллами привык себя считать. Каким он и был, конечно, и оставался — только сейчас очень нуждался в том, чтобы ему об этом напомнили и уверили снова.

Но на это можно найти время и позже. Пусть сперва обычных сил наберется, а потом, когда он решится вернуться к людям, девушки ему быстро напомнят, кто тут вожак стаи. Во всяком случае, против своих обычных убеждений в людской черствости, Мерфи хотел верить, что большинство в Аркадии и не подумает как-то осуждать или презирать Беллами за то, в чем он не виноват. Это же Беллами Блейк, ну.

Однако с мертвой точки все сдвинулось намного раньше, чем Мерфи предполагал, без помощи Эбби, Кейна, Октавии и даже Эмори. И совсем не в ту сторону, о которой он думал.

Это была его «смена». Эмори, уходя с утра в лазарет, оставила еду, приготовленную накануне, взяла с обоих обещание, что Беллами не съест больше необходимого, но и не будет привередничать, оставляя еду на тарелке. Мерфи с удовольствием отметил смущенную улыбку, которая все чаще появлялась на лице Беллами, когда Эмори пыталась его вот так дружески подкалывать.

Она ушла, а они, не сговариваясь, занялись делами: Мерфи схватился за возможность привести в порядок куртку, порвавшуюся в двух местах, а Беллами с видимым усилием пытался разминать постепенно набиравшие силу мышцы, делал попытки отжиматься у стены рядом с кроватью. И надо ж было Мерфи открыть рот!

— Тебе бы не перенапрягаться еще, — сказал он спустя четверть часа без всякой задней мысли — просто участившееся сбивчивое дыхание и с каждой минутой все более неуверенные движения Беллами задевали что-то глубоко внутри, отчего сердце сжималось в непонятной тревоге.

— Не развалюсь, — коротко ответил тот, практически огрызнулся, не останавливаясь.

— Решил себя снова загнать до обмороков? — не сумел остановиться Мерфи.

Из последующей внезапной, как удар грома с ясного неба, злой тирады вскочившего на ноги Беллами он уловил, что тот вообще не просил его из обмороков вытаскивать, он там себя очень даже неплохо чувствовал, еще пара дней и все проблемы решились бы, но тут пришел Мерфи, и решил, что лучше знает, что нужно Беллами, а теперь на правах спасителя и вовсе возомнил, что может выбирать за него, что делать, куда ходить, как дышать, как лежать, как сидеть, как спать... может, он еще и с кем спать ему назначит? У него, Беллами, уже большой опыт в таких назначениях, ему в принципе давно все равно, с кем, когда, сколько раз и в каких позах, хотя последнее время ему доставалась только одна, и та снизу, так что...

На этом месте Мерфи поднялся и коротко рявкнул, как пощечину истеричке отвесил:

— Заткнись!

Обрушившуюся на них тишину прерывало только хрипловатое сорванное дыхание Беллами.

— Извини, — тихо сказал Мерфи, не делая попыток приблизиться, хотя больше всего на свете хотелось подойти и обнять, как в первый раз, в той палатке, но понятно было, что в лучшем случае тот просто оттолкнет, в худшем — ударит. — Не кричи, еще услышит кто-нибудь твои откровения. Прости, я обещал, что тут ты можешь делать все, что хочешь. Я и не собирался тебе указывать и запрещать. Просто мне ты кажешься еще...

— Слабым? Больным? Убогим? Жалким? — с четкими паузами между словами выплюнул Беллами.

— Недостаточно окрепшим, — не меняя тона, продолжил Мерфи, словно его не прерывали, хотя вздрагивал от каждого слова-плевка. 

Ну с чего Белла опять понесло, все же было хорошо, все налаживалось... Значит, не налаживалось. Значит, копилось по-прежнему. Когда исчезла проблема смерти от истощения, всплыло все остальное. То самое, с чем Мерфи откладывал борьбу «на потом». Когда время придет. Ну вот, оно пришло, быстрее, чем хотелось бы. Утраченное или капитально пошатнувшееся чувство собственного достоинства, растоптанная гордость, разбитая уверенность в себе и своих силах, утерянный смысл жизни. И что с этим делать?

— Все, что я могу попробовать исправить, так это начать передвигаться без сопровождающих и самому себя обслуживать, — все еще чуть задыхаясь, на тон ниже сказал Беллами. — Раз сдохнуть ты мне не дал, не мешай хоть на ноги встать. Или тебе нравится, когда я от тебя завишу?

— Нет, — жестко ответил Мерфи. — Мне нравится, чтобы ты не зависел ни от кого. Ни от меня, ни от Эмори, ни от Миллера, ни от Кейна, ни от Кларк, ни от Джаспера, ни от тех пацанов, что дразниться прибегали, ни от тех, кто пытался тебя убить, ни от того, кто что еще подумает и скажет.

Теперь пришла очередь Беллами вздрагивать от каждого брошенного ему слова.

— Меня не пытались убить, Мерфи, — медленно произнес он наконец. — От меня не хотели знать секреты скайкру. Им даже не хотелось слышать, как я кричу, хотя и против они ничего не имели. Им просто понадобилась новая шлюшка. Чем меньше она станет похожа на человека — тем лучше. Знаешь, у них получилось. Я и не помню почти ничего, разве что кроме первых дней.

Беллами врал. Он помнил достаточно, чтобы вот так омертветь лицом и глазами, говоря о том времени.

— Ты говорил, что знаешь, что со мной произошло. И что, это все входит в твои познания?

— Да, — коротко отозвался Мерфи. Хотелось не просто не отвечать, хотелось или выскочить нахрен из этой комнаты, ставшей невыносимо тесной, или заткнуть Беллами, как угодно, руками, словами, подушкой — только чтобы он перестал об этом говорить.

— Значит, ты знаешь, что сперва были женщины, потому что я им показался красавчиком? Много женщин, по одной и по несколько сразу... Я даже не думал, что от баб может так тошнить. Знаешь, что потом я им надоел? Вид потерял, да и... поднять уже никак не могли. И тогда пришли эти... воины, как они себя называли... Им неважно было, стоит у меня или нет! Я не помню дальше. Не хочу помнить...

Он помолчал, переводя дыхание, отвернулся к стене, уперся руками на этот раз в нее, сделал еще пару отжиманий и сказал громче, словно бы даже с сарказмом:

— И вот это все исправить уже не выйдет. Но хотя бы перестать быть доходягой на ваших шеях я могу.

Тут бы Мерфи и заткнуться, потому что словами тут действительно ничего не исправишь, но ему впервые в жизни было важно, чтобы человек, который ему дорог, его услышал и понял. Впервые он не мог отойти и пожать плечами — «нет так нет, свою голову не приставишь». Поэтому, наоборот, подошел ближе и упрямо возразил:

— Если захочешь, исправить можно все, что угодно. Главное, захоти.

Беллами с усилием распрямил руки, заканчивая движение, и снова развернулся к нему — теперь они стояли лицом к лицу.

— Да? И как ты себе это представляешь? Мерфи, я не хочу ничего портить, но если ты не заткнешься, я не выдержу.

— Что, надо кому-нибудь морду набить, чтобы легче стало? — предположил Мерфи, и внезапно ему показалось, что это не самая плохая идея. — Я тебе говорил: если чего-то захочешь, только скажи.

— Это вместо котят? Набить тебе морду? — зло фыркнул Беллами.

— Дались тебе эти котята... Да!

— Мерфи, что тебе надо?

— Чтобы ты перестал фигней страдать!

— Это — по-твоему, фигня?

— Нет! Но все, что ты себе потом тут напридумывал, фигня!

— То есть, когда все узнают, что это именно меня из собственного дерьма в той площадной клетке Миллер за шкирку вытащил, все будут счастливы? Когда до них дойдет, что это неспособное соображать затраханное животное...

— Беллами!

— Видишь, даже ты не можешь это слышать, а ты еще подготовленный! А когда до всех дойдет, что я теперь шарахаюсь от каждого щелчка, кричу по ночам, просыпаюсь, как будто мне три года, в слезах и соплях от страшных снов, когда до всех дойдет, что у меня даже по утрам не стоит, когда...

— А какое всем дело до того, как ты по ночам и по утрам просыпаешься? — все-таки разозлился Мерфи. Не на Беллами, а на то, что, на самом деле, его опасения вполне реальны. — Да, блин, хотя никому не должно быть никакого дела, скорее всего, найдутся те, кому дело будет. И к этому надо быть готовым.

— Иди ты, Мерфи! Договоришься, я в самом деле тебе врежу, сил хватит! Не твоя забота, к чему я готов, а к чему нет!

— Моя!

— Может, ты меня еще лично подготовишь? Может, я на тебе потренируюсь? Так вот, мне плевать, что ты думаешь!

— Нет, не плевать! Это раньше тебе было плевать! Когда тебе было плевать, ты в мою сторону и не смотрел, и не доказывал ничего, и если хотел врезать — врезал, а не подготавливал морально меня и себя к этой сложнейшей процедуре!

Напросился. Кажется, Беллами разозлился всерьез, потому что Мерфи вдруг сидел на полу, и от не такого уж и «доходяжного» удара в голове звенело, а от прикушенного языка во рту расплывался солоноватый привкус крови.

— Доволен? — рявкнул над ним Беллами. — Так я выгляжу достаточно готовым? Может, мне тебя еще трахнуть, чтобы уж по полной программе подготовиться?

Безадресная злость и ошеломление от внезапной вспышки протеста откатились, как волна с берега, оставляя Мерфи только острое желание остановить это все. Поток грязных воспоминаний, снова отравляющих только начавшего приходить в себя Беллами, бессмысленную перебранку на темы, которые больно били по обоим, драку эту, которой не получится, потому что он не станет отвечать. Со этим всем непонятно, что делать, так почему бы и не попробовать справиться с явно самым больным вопросом на текущий момент... Других рецептов в голову все равно не приходит.

Мерфи выпрямился, оставаясь на коленях, вытер кровь с губ и поднял голову, глядя прямо в прищуренные глаза, в которых тоже — ни следа ярости, только отчаяние и боль.

— Может, — тихо сказал он, отвечая на последний вопрос, и, не отрывая взгляд, безошибочно нащупал пальцами застежку штанов Беллами.

— Не надо... — как-то неуверенно шепнул тот одними губами, чуть отшатнувшись, и застыл как загипнотизированный, тоже не отводя глаз от Мерфи, спиной почти упираясь в стену — отступать ему некуда, так что сейчас или оттолкнет, или снова ударит... или позволит.

Беллами позволил. Может, от неожиданности, а может, ну, вдруг, можно же помечтать, вдруг он этого хочет? Ему же нужно снова почувствовать себя и желанным, и сильным, и способным на постельные подвиги, и неважно, что там у него по утрам не просыпается, Мерфи сумеет его разбудить...

Неясно, чего Беллами хотел до того, как язык Мерфи прошелся по его вялому члену, но через несколько секунд не самого умелого, но чрезвычайно агрессивно-ласкового минета стало ясно, что хотеть он точно не разучился, просто подзабыл, зачем оно нужно.

— Мерфи, — хрипло позвал Беллами, не делая ни одного движения навстречу, но и не отстраняясь, — не смей... так...

А как? Скажи, я сделаю. А пока не знаешь, молчи и получай удовольствие.

Член у него под губами налился, затвердел и словно ожил, нетерпеливо подрагивая, а Беллами вдруг выдохнул слабый стон, вызвавший у Мерфи приступ идиотской радости, но ее тут же оборвал почти звериный рык:

— Не смей, я сказал!

Беллами яростно дернулся в сторону так, что Мерфи едва успел его выпустить, но не отскочил подальше, а, наоборот, рванулся вперед, ухватил железными пальцами — откуда только сила взялась! — его за плечи, резко вздернул с колен на ноги и, не выпуская, тряхнул, как куклу:

— Никогда не смей так со мной, я тебе не заводная игрушка, от подсоса работающая! Я же сказал — не надо!

Идиот. Все вышло неправильно. У него в голове все сдвинуто сейчас, и то, что нормально соображающий парень принял бы, как дань своей мужской сущности, для Беллами стало снова потерей контроля над ситуацией и, что еще хуже, над собственным телом. Придурок, что ты сделал...

— Ну валяй, убей меня теперь, — сказал он вслух, слегка заикаясь, потому что трясти Беллами его не прекратил. — Если тебе от этого легче будет.

Сам бы себя избил, если б мог.

— Ты хотел, чтобы я завелся? Хотел доказать, что ты не хуже тех баб, которые с меня не слезали? — рычание в ставшем прежним, сильном и глубоком голосе усилилось. — Ну, у тебя получилось. И ты лучше них, потому что с тобой я смогу справиться!

Конечно, сможет. Сейчас Мерфи Беллами что угодно был готов позволить, без сопротивления, вопросов и сомнений, просто чтобы вернуть ему ощущение, которое так глубоко потерялось — что он может управлять собой и своими желаниями, своими действиями, всей своей каждодневной жизнью. И если это заодно вернет ему и способность заниматься сексом... пусть делает, что хочет. И пусть в этот раз с ним лучше будет Мерфи, который сам напросился, чем какая-нибудь девочка, не знающая, с чем столкнулась.

— Уверен? — спросил он как можно более нагло и дернулся, словно хотел вырваться, провоцируя применить силу. Пусть разъярится, пусть забудет, что Мерфи ему не враг, пусть сделает то, что надо им обоим. — А если я заору? Дверь-то и высадить снаружи можно.

Орать, уткнувшись лицом в одеяло, лежа поперек кровати, было бы проблематично, но ведь Мерфи и не собирался. Зато так, даже если он не сдержится и вскрикнет, Беллами это не помешает, одеяло все заглушит.

А еще в одеяло можно было вцепиться зубами, чтобы и правда не заорать.

Потому что вообще-то Мерфи совершенно не был готов к такому сексу. Да физически он ни к какому готов не был, но впившиеся в бедра руки не позволяли ни отодвинуться, ни сжаться, а член Беллами внутри показался вдвое больше, чем на самом деле, и раздирал его почти напополам... Когда первая волна боли схлынула, и мысли немного вернулись в строй, стукнула первая: «А с ним это каждый день делали», — и придала решимости дойти до конца. Справедливо, чтобы Белл смог вернуть свою боль и ярость кому-то другому, и хорошо, что это оказался Мерфи, который все равно виноват в том, что Белл так долго пропадал без помощи, который сейчас не сумел найти верный путь, довел его вот до этого, который сам дурак, что нарвался.

Боль внезапно отступила. Вместе с Беллами. Руки, придавливающие его к кровати, разжались и отпустили, толчки прекратились, и тело изнутри больше не разрывало, но ведь это продолжалось совсем недолго, неужели ему так мало времени понадобилось?

Мерфи разжал зубы, выплевывая одеяло, и приподнял голову, вслушиваясь в тишину. До него доносилось какое-то странное дыхание Беллами — да, шумное, как от бега, но прерывистое, будто тот... всхлипнул? Он резко повернулся, вскакивая на ноги — резкая боль заставила зашипеть, и тогда в него снова вцепились железные пальцы, но уже совсем по-другому.

— Джон...

Лицо Беллами совсем рядом, растерянное, виноватое, испуганное, с и правда влажными ресницами — все сразу, и от этой смеси совершенно нормальных человеческих эмоций вместо звериной ярости у Мерфи внутри все перевернулось в который раз за день, и ноги противно затряслись в коленях, впрочем, дрожать они начали, еще когда он только вскочил.

— Джон, прости! Я не знаю, что на меня нашло, я... я же тебя... — Беллами поднял к глазам руку, разглядывая пальцы, словно впервые видел. Мерфи не сразу заметил на них смазанную кровь. А, все-таки боль случилась не просто так. Да ладно, по действительным ощущениям — мелкая ссадина-царапина-трещина... заживет!

— Я не хотел так... я не думал совсем, просто хотел, чтобы было не так, как тогда, чтобы я... Джон!

Ну вот, опять сделал все еще хуже. Беллу еще вины сейчас не хватало на себя повесить. Да что ж за день такой сумасшедший!

— Ну-ка, иди сюда. — Стоять Мерфи был уже не в состоянии, сидеть — тоже, потому все же натянул штаны на законное место, чтобы не путались в ногах и снова опустился на пол на колени, увлекая за собой застывшего Беллами, заставил сесть рядом, обхватил за плечи, как тогда в палатке, и притянул к себе, обнимая и слегка покачивая их обоих, наплевав на накатывающую глухими волнами от каждого наклона тупую ноющую боль. — Ты хотел вернуться. И у тебя получилось.

— Что получилось? — выдохнул ему в шею Беллами, не пытаясь вывернуться, остановить раскачивание или поднять голову. — Сделать с тобой то, что я ненавижу? Ты же все это специально... для меня... а я, как дурак, повелся...

— У тебя получилось этого не сделать. Ты не такой как они. И ты в состоянии контролировать себя и свои желания, и не делать того, что для тебя делать неправильно. Просто ты должен был это почувствовать. Дойти до грани и вернуться обратно. Это как тумблер, понимаешь?

— Чего?! — головы Беллами так и не поднимал, но зато внимательно слушал и реагировал, и Мерфи не стал останавливаться: раз уж мысль у него появилась, он ее донесет.

— Ну, у тебя в голове три положения тумблера. Два экстремальных, «я — полное дерьмо» и «я — злой монстр», и среднее — «я нормальный человек». Тебя периодически клинит в каком-нибудь из крайних положений. Ну вот после известных событий тебя заклинило особенно качественно в первом. А я сейчас твой тумблер сознательно загнал в последнее. Только на самом деле ты нифига не монстр, а потому тумблер перещелкнулся в норму сам, когда зашкалило. Как предохранитель сработал. И все. Теперь у тебя все будет хорошо. И у меня, надеюсь, тоже.

Беллами шумно выдохнул, все так же, не отрываясь от Мерфи, и это было достойной компенсацией за все, сегодня пережитое, — то, как он не отстранялся, позволяя себя обнимать, как дышал Мерфи в шею, уже спокойнее, но все равно слишком часто для успокаивающегося... И тут Мерфи сообразил, почему. Ну уж нет, раз начал — надо довести до конца, только теперь он будет умнее.

— Белл, — тихонько позвал он, и тот отозвался вопросительным «ммм?» опять же ему в шею, и от этой горячей возбужденной вибрации его голоса по коже побежали мурашки. — Можно, я тебе помогу?

Молчание так затянулось, что он уже пожалел, что поднял эту тему снова, не стоило уже, Белл сам бы справился... Но тот выдохнул еще одно слово, все исправившее. Выдохнул и вдруг сцепил руки у Мерфи на спине, замыкая объятие:

— Пожалуйста...

Из этого положения губами ласкать не вышло бы, и Мерфи справился привычно, как с собой — рукой. То ли у них совпадали ритмы, то ли Беллу было все равно уже, как, лишь бы кончить, то ли Мерфи тем самым шестым чувством уловил нужный ему темп, но завершилось все быстро. Хорошо, что у кровати Эмори всегда оставляла чистые тряпицы — мало ли, зачем понадобится... вот, понадобилось.

Руки пришлось разжать, а потом Мерфи понял, что и сам еле держится, и Беллами перепсиховавший, да после такого... выстраданного оргазма тоже отрубается на ходу, и заставил его переместиться на кровать. Поправил поудобнее под его головой подушку, с удовольствием понаблюдал за спокойным лицом с закрытыми глазами, послушал выровнявшееся дыхание и наконец сделал то, что опасался делать все это время — пальцами отвел непослушные пряди волос со лба, чтобы в глаза не лезли. Беллами, не поднимая век, вдруг улыбнулся, стремительно перехватил его за запястье, потянул на себя и ловко уложил рядом, так что Мерфи пикнуть не успел.

— Не отпущу, — тихо, но внятно произнес Беллами. — Спи тут.

Ну и как ему сопротивляться? Мерфи с удовольствием вытянулся на кровати, чувствуя, как отпускает тревога последних недель и медленно отползает боль от не самого удачного, но самого важного секса в его жизни, закрыл глаза и уже почти отключился, когда до него донеслось:

— Спасибо, Джон.

«Не стоит благодарности» ответить он уже не смог. Слишком длинно.

Забежавшая на обед Эмори застала их обоих заспанными, с трудом продравшими глаза и едва приступившими к еде. Мерфи как раз только что удобно пристроился на табурет одной коленкой, чтобы изобразить почти сидячую позу, а Беллами лишь поглядывал виновато в его сторону.

— Эбби просила передать, что она хочет зайти, — сообщила Эмори, присаживаясь за стол рядом с Мерфи, не обратив внимания на его акробатику. — Что ей сказать?

Тот досадливо поморщился и покосился на Беллами, который молча смотрел в тарелку, снова замкнувшись в себе, как будто его вопрос не касался. Но Мерфи видел, как подрагивает его рука с ложкой.

— Я сам с ней поговорю, — решил он. — Побудешь тут? Я пойду схожу в лазарет. Она там одна?

Получил утвердительный ответ и поднялся, не доев. Подошел к Беллами, осторожно коснулся его плеча.

— Ты не хочешь ее видеть? — спросил прямо.

Беллами поднял на него глаза, снова полные тоски и отчаяния.

— Когда-нибудь все равно придется, — упавшим голосом отозвался он. Рядом вздохнула Эмори.

— Ты. Не хочешь? — настойчиво переспросил Мерфи.

Беллами отрицательно мотнул головой и отвел взгляд.

— Белл, я никогда не буду вынуждать тебя делать то, что ты не хочешь, — твердо сказал Мерфи. — Я отговорю ее.

Эбби ему обрадовалась, даже не спросила, где Эмори. В приемной они оказались вдвоем, поэтому после обмена приветствиями Мерфи прикрыл за собой дверь и с порога бухнул:

— Эбби, пожалуйста, не приходите к нам.

Она помолчала, словно ожидая продолжения, потом спросила:

— Вам есть, что скрывать? От меня?

— Нам с Эмори — нечего, — честно ответил Мерфи. — Мы с ней очень хотели бы, чтобы вы пришли. Но он... Сет не хочет никого видеть. Не может. А я не могу и не буду его заставлять. Времени прошло слишком мало, понимаете? Он осознает, что вечно так прятаться от всего не выйдет, что у нас с Эмори могут быть неприятности, и ради нас сейчас чуть было не согласился на ваш приход, но вы бы видели его глаза... — Он не знал, что еще сказать, поэтому повторил: — Пожалуйста, не приходите.

Эбби подошла ближе, заглянула Мерфи в лицо.

— Мы вчера поговорили с Кларк, насчет запаса препаратов, и о вашем разговоре про… про Сета, — тихо сказала она вроде бы невпопад. — Она поступила с ним безответственно.

Мерфи поморщился.

— Кларк не виновата. Она все сделала, что могла, просто он тогда больше, чем во враче, нуждался в друге, в том, кто поймет и поддержит, а у нее тогда у самой сил не оставалось, — почти не кривя душой, ответил он. — Она за вас переживала.

— Да, конечно. Но вообще я не о том хотела. Кларк пересказала одну твою фразу, которая ее задела, и меня она задела тоже... Хоть и другим. Она считает, что ты придрался к мелочи, обвиняя ее в равнодушии.

О как. Он все-таки достучался до принцессиной совести, раз так впечаталось, что она с мамочкой поделилась. Только вот все равно ж она себя оправдывает обстоятельствами.

— Это к какой же «мелочи»?

— Что она даже не попыталась посмотреть пациенту в глаза и разговорить, как ты сказал — как друг. Она не поняла, что ты имел в виду на самом деле, считает, ты просто за своего знакомого злишься и преувеличиваешь.

— А вы так не считаете?

— У Кларк к тебе тоже есть претензия, — не ответила Эбби, — глупая и несправедливая, она это сама понимает, потому тебе и не высказала.

— Какая?

— Ты прекратил поиски, которые давали ей надежду. Она не верит, что твои подозрения имели какие-то основания, думает, что ты просто не сумел вовремя признать, что все кончено. Что Беллами мертв. Но зато она могла надеяться. А когда ты отказался от своих поисков, для нее это оказалось как... — она запнулась, и Мерфи подсказал:

— Как будто она его еще раз похоронила?

— Да. Это несправедливо по отношению к тебе, потому что ты и так дольше всех верил, что и первого-то раза не было. Но ведь больше не веришь?

Ответить Мерфи не смог. Сказать «не верю» будет неправдой, а «верю» — глупостью, потому что....

— Тебе и не нужно верить, потому что ты сейчас знаешь наверняка, и тебе больше не надо ничего искать. — Эбби помолчала и вдруг буквально оглушила: — Потому что ты уже нашел.

Он не знал, что сказать, и сомневался, что нужно. Мерфи обещал молчать, но не обещал врать и затыкать других.

— Но его могла бы найти сама Кларк, — продолжила она, — избавив от двух недель жизни без надежды, которая его чуть не убила. Если бы она тогда посмотрела ему в глаза. Ты ведь это имел в виду, когда говорил с ней?

Мерфи раздирали противоречивые чувства: его грело, что хоть кто-то понял, что это поняла именно Эбби, и, в то же время, его грызло чувство опасности. В Миллере он уже был уверен, как в самом себе, но Эбби... она не будет делать объявление по громкой связи, конечно, но она не удержится и скажет Кейну. И Кларк.

— Я ей не сказала. — Эбби все еще следила за его лицом. — И Маркусу не скажу тоже. Ты прав: Бел... Сет сам должен решить, когда «воскресать».

— Спасибо, — вырвалось у Мерфи, — что понимаете.

— Ему правда не нужен врач?

— Уже нет, — с облегчением от того, что можно больше не изображать шпиона в тылу врага, ответил он. — Физически он в порядке. Еще пара недель, и в полную форму вернется.

Эбби отвернулась в сторону, что-то прошептала, и Мерфи по губам понял: «бедный мальчик», а когда снова повернулась к нему — сияла настоящей улыбкой.

— Я ведь сомневалась, пока ты не подтвердил, — сказала она. — Ты даже не представляешь, как я рада.

— Я — представляю! — возразил он, не удержавшись от улыбки в ответ.

С Эбби в союзниках все пошло лучше. Наверное, стоило самому все рассказать еще раньше, но Мерфи дал слово Беллами, что будет молчать, и не мог его не сдержать.

Одним утром он застал в лазарете Кейна, вовремя остановился и спрятался за выступом стены, услышав окончание разговора, когда Эбби категорично высказала канцлеру: «Я врач, и мне виднее, кому какие лекарства и процедуры в каких количествах нужны, и когда у кого психическое состояние придет в норму. Пока Сет мой пациент — я за него отвечаю!» А потом Кейн поинтересовался, видела ли она вообще своего «пациента» хоть раз, на что Эбби на голубом глазу честно припечатала: «Да, и не один раз, в отличие от тебя».

На этом месте Мерфи слегка зажмурился, потому что вот разгневанный Кейн, взятый на слабо, влетающий в их домик, ему совсем не понравился. Но канцлер был стойким морально, а потому на невольную подначку не поддался, закончил разговор примиряющим: «Хорошо, раз ты его знаешь, я тебе доверяю», и быстро вышел.

Мерфи выждал десяток секунд и вошел в лазарет. Эбби встретила его слегка растерянным взглядом и развела руками:

— Я же почти правду сказала! — не сомневаясь, что он все слышал.

— Конечно, правду, — подтвердил он, и не удержался от вздоха: — Без вас я бы с канцлером не справился...

До Октавии Мерфи так и не дошел. Устраивать сюрпризы ему расхотелось с того памятного эротического дня, а сам Беллами категорически бледнел, мрачнел и мертвел глазами при каждом поползновении заговорить о том, что затворничество не идет на пользу выздоравливающему организму.

Однажды вечером, после очередной безуспешной попытки вытащить его хоть вокруг дома по темноте обойти, Эмори забралась с ногами на их постель на полу у стены, и через пару минут уже что-то плела из принесенных от Элли цветных ниток, а Мерфи развалился рядом с ней и лениво правил лезвие любимого ножа точильным камнем. Вечер обещал быть тихим и спокойным. Однако Мерфи в этом засомневался, когда обнаружил, что Беллами присел на край их матраса и нерешительно поглядывает на них обоих по очереди.

— Что случилось? — немедленно спросил Мерфи, откладывая нож.

— Джон, я знаю, что третья неделя пошла... — начал Беллами.

— Да хоть пятая, — отозвался он. Ах вот в чем дело! Ничего, неудачные попытки его не расстраивали, потому что он был уверен, что однажды Белл скажет «а ладно, пошли», и все сдвинется в нужном направлении. А пока нет — значит, нет. — Не бери в голову, я же сказал: только то, что ты хочешь.

— Я две недели вам жить мешаю, — мотнул тот головой. — Я все понимаю. Вы же ни разу вместе вдвоем не оставались, пока я тут маячу...

Эмори нитки не выпустила, но положила руки на колени и тихонько вздохнула:

— Пусть это будет самой страшной проблемой в нашей жизни.

Мерфи кивнул согласно, внутренне гордясь своей девочкой, и философски заметил:

— Поверь, прогулка вокруг дома все равно довольно короткая, а гонять тебя кругами, пока мы тут не натрахаемся, не вариант. — Эмори коротко прыснула смехом, но Мерфи не сбился: — Так что от того, что ты выйдешь или не выйдешь, в этом смысле ничего не изменится. Но у нас вообще сейчас другие задачи.

Беллами вздохнул.

— Спасибо. Только вам так тяжело… я же вас знаю.

— Давно? — не удержался Мерфи, и тут же спохватился, что язвить лучше не стоит. — Прости.

— Давно, — просто ответил тот. — Я за вами давно наблюдал. Вы всегда выглядели самыми счастливыми из нас, ну, может, Монти с Харпер где-то близко... Мне нравилось на вас смотреть. В общем, я знаю, что мешаю.

— Нет! — вырвалось у Эмори, и Мерфи мысленно вздохнул с облегчением — конечно, он верил в ее понимание и все такое, но сейчас она точно говорила искренне. Белл и правда им не мешает. А секс… все равно не до него, а потом они придумают что-нибудь.

— ...Но я не могу, — не дал себя перебить тот. — Я стараюсь, правда, я каждый раз хочу согласиться, что пора. Но...

— Мы ни разу не говорили, что пора, — все же перебил его Мерфи. Ну что он опять придумал! — Мы только спрашивали, не хочешь ли ты. И ты нам не мешаешь, понял?

— Ребята, я же не идиот.

— Идиот, — с удовольствием возразил Мерфи — ну а что, не он это слово первым произнес. — Потому что только идиот может не понимать на третью неделю, когда ему все доказывают, что его рады здесь видеть. Так что уймись, и пока ты тут от тоски на стенки не лезешь — отдыхай и наслаждайся, пользуйся моментом. Когда решишься отсюда выйти, спокойная жизнь закончится, мне представить страшно, как ты будешь от желающих тебя пообщать отбиваться.

Он заметил, как упрямо сжались губы Беллами, как недоверчиво тот покачал головой. Ну да, кто ее знает, какая потом сложится жизнь... но в неправильную сторону лучше вообще не думать. Пришлось перебраться поближе и осторожно коснуться плеча — с того дня Мерфи больше не опасался к нему прикасаться, просто старался не злоупотреблять, даже если очень хотелось.

— Белл, я ведь тогда правду сказал. Я запомнил, как мне без тебя не живется, не понравилось... Я вообще, наверное, не хочу, чтобы ты уходил.

Он вдруг представил, как жизнь налаживается. Как они с Эмори работают в лазарете, а вечером забегают в столовую, подсаживаются к Беллами за стол, он им рассказывает что-нибудь из дневных патрульных приключений, это может быть весело, может — просто захватывающе... А потом они все вместе идут домой. Сюда. В эту комнатку, где здоровому парню размаха Беллами развернуться-то негде, и никакой личной жизни... Где его Эмори скоро взвоет, в самом деле, от тесноты и невозможности побыть друг с другом наедине в собственном доме.

Нет, это не то, как должны жить его любимые люди. С этими мечтами лучше распрощаться.

— Если передвинуть стол к окну, то кровать можно будет чуть сместить в сторону, — вдруг задумчиво сказала Эмори, обнаружившаяся уже у второго плеча Беллами.

— И можно будет перегородку поставить, в том углу может такая маленькая комнатка получиться... сделать в ней кровать поменьше, я же один, — так же задумчиво подхватил Беллами. — А еще если я в Стражу вернусь, так там ночные смены бывают, я могу их почаще брать. Отдохнете... — он оборвал себя на полуслове и вдруг прикрыл лицо ладонью: — Черт. Не слушайте.

Мерфи обнаружил, что задержал дыхание. Они все думали об одном и том же. О будущем. Которое может у них быть.

— Кто меня в Стражу-то возьмет, — вдруг глухо из-под ладони сказал Беллами, обрывая мечты. — После всего этого.

Эмори ничего не сказала, только положила голову на «ее» плечо Беллами и обвила его руку своей, заставляя опустить ладонь.

— Ну и дурак же ты, — вздохнул Мерфи, придвигаясь еще ближе. Показалось, что сейчас одного прикосновения будет недостаточно, и можно обнять рукой поникшие плечи, чуть касаясь Эмори, боднуть в ухо головой. — Ты не представляешь, как тебя всем не хватает. А все это... ну, оно было. И прошло. И никогда не вернется.

Он правда в это верил. Что кошмар ушел и остался только темным следом на душе Беллами, черными воспоминаниями, которые будут всплывать и грызть его в какие-то моменты, но если они с Эмори будут рядом с ним, вместе они все переживут.

***

В тот день Эбби устроила в лазарете день учета, и выгнала и Мерфи и Эмори под предлогом «только мешать будете». Мерфи подозревал, что дело было вовсе не в помехе — когда это они мешались; скорее, она решила сделать им подарок, — но возражать начальству на ровном месте считал недальновидным: если уж бунтовать, то всерьез и по-крупному, а в мелочах лучше не возникать. Тогда бунты будут заметнее и эффективнее. Да и вообще, подарки надо брать, когда дают, и спасибо говорить.

Утро общего выходного ознаменовалось смущенной просьбой Беллами, которая Мерфи обнадежила, а Эмори откровенно воодушевила: он забрал у Мерфи нож, а Эмори попросил дать ему металлический поднос из Полиса, который она иногда использовала, как зеркало. Кажется, назрели очередные долгожданные перемены. Мерфи снова разрывался на половинки. Одна его часть радовалась, что Белл оживает, ведь озабоченность внешностью, скорее всего, означает его готовность выйти из дома. А другая часть помнила, что о чем бы они тут в шутку ни говорили про жизнь вместе, но когда Беллами вернется к Аркадии, все изменится, и не факт, что в лучшую сторону для самого Мерфи.

Однако радость, конечно, преобладала, и он с удовольствием наблюдал за процессом — как исчезает черная растительность с лица Беллами, открывая полностью и ямочку на подбородке, и тонкий знакомый шрам над верхней губой. Лицо его сразу сделалось и более открытым, и моложе, и светлее, словно бритье, как какой-то волшебный ритуал, возвращало им прежнего Беллами. Мерфи знал, что это иллюзия, и прежним тот никогда не станет, но мрак из его души однозначно отступил. Эмори тоже выглядела зачарованной зрелищем. Она всегда говорила, что мужчина должен носить бороду — и Мерфи ради нее даже отпустил некое подобие... ну, на самом деле, это было ему на руку, бриться он не особо любил. Но его щетина все равно до бороды не дорастала, да и заметна была слабо, из-за русого цвета. А вот черные волосы на щеках Беллами выглядели серьезно, и их наличие или отсутствие здорово изменяло его внешность. И, кажется, то, как менялся Беллами сейчас на их глазах, сбривая с лица лишнее, Эмори нравилось больше, чем то, как он выглядел последние недели.

Окончательно смущенный их вниманием Беллами решился, все же, попросить Эмори остричь его сильно отросшие волосы, но их прервал условный стук. Мерфи открыл дверь, и в комнату ворвался встревоженный Миллер, с автоматом — сегодня он дежурил в охране, и, вообще-то, раньше вечера они его не ждали. Что могло его заставить уйти с поста, да еще с оружием?

— Трикру в Аркадии, — выпалил он с порога, едва закрыл за спиной дверь. — Они привели тех... оттуда... — Он стрельнул беспокойным взглядом в сторону Беллами, и на тон ниже закончил: — Тех, кто тебя похитил.

Мерфи моментально бросилось в глаза, как побледнел Беллами, опуская руки, как сжались его пальцы на рукоятке отложенного было ножа; от этого сам он не сдержался, охваченный смесью сложных чувств, где преобладали моментально вспыхнувшая дикая ярость, ненависть и страх за Белла, которого несколькими словами Миллера снова отбросило назад, в ту клетку, — изо всех сил пнул косяк. Боль слегка отрезвила, и он успокаивающе поднял руки в сторону вскинувшейся Эмори — «все, все, я в норме».

— Что им нужно? — услышал он собственный голос словно со стороны. — Зачем их привели сюда?

— Они хотят сделать все по закону, — мотнул головой Миллер. — По их законам осудить за такое преступление можно, только если их поймали на месте, или нашелся свидетель, который сможет указать на них, подтвердить, что это они...

— И при чем тут Белл? — чтобы не сорваться на крик, Мерфи пришлось напомнить себе, что Нейт тут не виноват, все в этой комнате сейчас на одной стороне. И все они понимают — при чем.

— Те двое, что ушли с Найлой, отказались свидетельствовать, потому что трикру — их клан, и они не могут открыто при них признать все и рассказать, что с ними делали, чтобы... как это...

— Пока они не сделали этого сами, никто не признает, что их превратили в... — тут Эмори тихо произнесла то самое слово, которое Мерфи еще от Анты не расслышал, — так тихо, словно ей было невыносимо произносить его вслух. — А если их вынудят рассказать все на суде, то они потом не смогут жить в своем доме, среди своего клана. Это считается позором. Их не выгонят, но они просто не смогут.

— Типа того, — скривился Миллер. — А тех двоих, что ушли сами, никто вообще не знает, и найти их, естественно, невозможно.

Ясно. Для решения проблемы «по закону» у них остался только один свидетель.

— А что, место преступления не в счет? — спросил Мерфи, лихорадочно пытаясь сообразить, что предпримет Кейн. С одной стороны, он знает, что надо наказать мерзавцев, но если и этот свидетель откажется, — а он откажется, Мерфи перегрызет всю Аркадию и всех трикру, но не позволит им использовать Белла, — что сделает Кейн? Позволит Индре отпустить уродов, или наведет правосудие по-ковчеговски? В шлюз выкинет, например... Или будет давить на свидетеля?

— Место преступления — их деревня, там сейчас все чисто, — помотал головой Миллер. — Я-то видел их всех там, когда мы пришли за людьми Найлы. Но ни я, ни мои ребята не застали, кто из них что с пленниками там делал... слава богу.

Эмори шагнула к Беллами, застывшему у стола, тихонько обняла за плечи, прижалась щекой к макушке. Мерфи следил за ними, но сам не шевельнулся, просто не смог, словно его парализовало.

— Никто не может показать на них и сказать: это они, — закончил Миллер.

— Что ж их так долго ловили? — спросил Мерфи уже даже не Нейта, просто в пустоту.

— До нашего к ним рейда причин не было, — все-таки ответил тот. — А потом — пока Кейн Индру просветил, пока она зашевелилась, пока думали — в Полис податься, или своими силами решить, пока собирались, — те все подчистили. Только, наверное, или снова сорвались, или мы тогда не всех нашли — но пару дней назад обнаружили в лесу труп еще одного такого... пленника. И следы привели к ним. Но прямых доказательств нет.

— Всю деревню выжечь нахрен, — вырвалось у Мерфи с такой ненавистью, что аж перехватило дыхание. — И что теперь, против них совсем ничего? Кроме того, что все знают — это они?

— Нет. Ничего. И трикру пришли за единственным свидетелем. — Нейт снова глянул на Беллами и тут же отвел взгляд. — Они сказали, что или он скажет, что видел и что с ним и другими делали, или придется этих тварей отпустить и принять какие-то там меры... ну, типа торговлю с ними не вести, дел с ними никаких не иметь, просто как предупреждение на будущее... фигня какая-то.

— Черт, — тоскливо сказал Мерфи, несколько раз вдохнул-выдохнул и повернулся к Беллами. — Ты туда не выйдешь, я обещаю. Не знаю пока, как, но я никому не позволю...

— Их отпустят, — еле слышно сказал Беллами, ни на кого не глядя, уперевшись взглядом в нож, стиснутый его побелевшими пальцами. — Их просто отпустят.

— И с этим разберемся. Оставайтесь тут, — решил Мерфи. — Нейт, побудь с ними, ладно?

Миллер красноречиво перекинул автомат со спины на грудь.

— Надеюсь, до этого не дойдет, — бросил Мерфи тихо, чтобы Беллами не услышал, а Нейт только жестко сжал губы.

Мерфи сам пойдет и поговорит с Кейном. Если понадобится — расскажет ему все, как есть. Не станет же Кейн так издеваться над Блейком... но, может, и без этого обойдется. Может, он и над землянином Сетом издеваться не станет.

Раздирающий душу вновь раздавленный взгляд Беллами, которым тот проводил Мерфи, придал ему решимости. Никаких судилищ и никаких свидетельствований. Достаточно с Белла страданий по поводу «кому я после всего нужен», ему сейчас только вот принародных откровений на тему не хватало. И жизни потом «среди своего клана», которому он вынужден будет рассказывать в открытую то, что даже Мерфи слышать не мог... Эту проблему нужно решать по-другому.

— Джон!

Эмори оторвалась от Беллами, схватила куртку Мерфи, брошенную на постели, заставила надеть, а потом быстро обняла его, притянула к себе и поцеловала.

— На удачу, — шепнула она и отстранилась. — Иди!

Трикру на пустоши, заменяющей в Аркадии центральную площадь, он увидел издалека. Воины, окружавшие десяток безоружных бородатых мужчин. Мерфи пришлось притормозить, чтобы перевести дыхание от захлестнувшей его при виде этих рож ярости. На площади стояли нелюди, чью смерть он в подробностях представлял себе, лежа без сна рядом с мечущимся в кошмарах Беллами.

Справившись с собой, он быстро, не глядя больше по сторонам, прошел внутрь, к залу Совета — точно, все собрались здесь. Все — это Кейн, Эбби, Кларк, остальные советники, еще Мерфи заметил четверых ребят Миллера и четверых воинов Индры, охранников, замерших наготове у стены. Сама Индра стояла рядом с Кейном, а за ее спиной — один из ее постоянных помощников и Октавия с неизменным мечом в ножнах. Да. Вот только сестрицы на этом суде и не хватало, чтобы Беллами совсем весело стало.

В зале стояла относительная для такого скопления народа тишина: только Кейн что-то вполголоса вещал Индре, да советники еле слышно переговаривались. Мерфи вошел в зал и замер у входа, оценивая обстановку.

— Джон! — Эбби заметила его первой, подошла, пока он оглядывался. — Что ты тут делаешь?

— Как я понимаю, речь идет о нашем госте... ну вот я буду представлять его интересы, — выпалил он старательно выстроенную по дороге сюда фразу, хотя с Эбби можно было бы и попроще.

— Я уже возразила против его участия в этом процессе, — не удивившись, сказала Эбби. — Маркус сейчас пытается выяснить возможные варианты.

— Вы же понимаете, что он просто не может... Нельзя заставлять его снова это проживать.

— Я понимаю. Но тут все сложнее, чем мифическое желание трикру помучить свидетеля. Они понимают, что для пережившего это все человека будет не просто заговорить, и понимают, что он не обязан это делать. Но все равно не могут принимать решение о казни тех, чья вина не доказана. И мы сами, без их позволения или просьбы, не можем принимать это решение тоже, хотя все знают, что присутствие подобных банд в наших лесах — опасность, прежде всего, для нас самих...

— Почему же не можем? — зло вырвалось у Мерфи. — Раньше запросто могли.

— Потому что это будет нападением на деревню трикру, — раздался позади негромкий голос Кларк, и Мерфи скрипнул зубами. Если она сейчас начнет выступать за этот суд, он же может и сорваться на нее.

— И что? Они обидятся, что мы снова выполним их работу по наведению порядка? — прищурился он.

— Как бы то ни было, это будет вооруженное нападение. Война, в потенциале. Ты хочешь рискнуть начать войну, Мерфи?

— Я хочу, чтобы уродов прибили, а моего друга оставили в покое, наконец.

Кларк вздохнула. Против ожиданий, она не злилась и даже не раздражалась.

— Я понимаю. Но, кажется, других вариантов нет. Или твой друг помогает их приговорить по полной программе по закону, или Индра будет вынуждена их отпустить. Конечно, с ними потом разберутся, но кто, как и когда — неизвестно. И сколько еще людей пострадает...

— Идиотские законы, — бросил Мерфи, отвернулся в сторону Кейна с Индрой, и встретился взглядом с Октавией. Та изучающе смотрела в упор и, он был готов поклясться, слышала часть их разговора — или читала по губам, или просто поняла, чем он так разозлен.

Октавия коснулась плеча Индры, и та тоже обернулась, привлекая внимание и Кейна. Все. Подготовка и прощупывание обстановки закончились, теперь начинается самое главное.

Кейн, Индра и Октавия направились к ним. Советники затихли. Ну что, представитель интересов, твой выход.

— Джон, — кивнул ему Кейн, а Индра с Октавией молчали.

— Канцлер, — отозвался он и умолк, предоставляя говорить им.

— Ты ведь уже в курсе, — суховато начал Кейн. — Иначе бы не пришел.

Мерфи кивнул, не тратясь на слова.

— Я надеюсь, ты понял всю серьезность происходящего. Ты понял ее раньше нас всех.

Не надо ему льстить, сейчас неважно, кто был раньше, не состязание.

— А я надеюсь, вы понимаете, что то, чего они хотят, неприемлемо для нас, — отчеканил Мерфи вслух. — Для нашего гостя. Нас с Эмори можно не учитывать, хотя то, что неприемлемо для него, нам тоже не подходит.

— Он не трикру, — сказала Индра. — Его не коснется то, чего опасаются двое других.

Угу, если бы Беллами беспокоили трикру, все было бы просто.

— Найдите другой способ. Законы составляются людьми, и ты, как лидер своего народа, могла бы их и поменять, если они вредят тем, кому и так уже навредили.

— Ему не причинят вреда, — мягко сказал Кейн. — Он просто покажет на тех, кто его похитил, кто пытал его, и ответит на несколько вопросов, а потом мы будем рады предоставить ему свою помощь...

— Вы уже ее предоставляли, — не удержался Мерфи, но умолк.

— Все не так просто, Маркус, — начала Эбби.

— Все просто. Или он свидетельствует, или суда не будет, — оборвал ее Кейн. — У нас нет ничего против этих людей, кроме косвенных подозрений...

— Подозрений? — все-таки взвился Мерфи. — А что пятерых людей освободили наши ребята именно в их деревне... от кого, интересно? Им кто-то подкинул пленников?

— Мы не можем казнить всю деревню за преступления нескольких человек, — резко вступила Октавия. — А ткнуть пальцем в настоящих преступников может только твой приятель. Если он все еще мужчина, конечно, и не ставит свое хорошее самочувствие выше жизней людей, которые еще могут пострадать, если он отмолчится.

Мерфи вспомнил обрывочные откровения Беллами насчет женщин, что развлекались с ним, пока не перекинули его воинам.

— А если это делала вся деревня?

— Доказательства, — вставил Кейн. — Нужны доказательства. И нам, и Индре. Иначе они уйдут, Джон.

Мерфи закусил губу.

— Ты можешь попробовать его уговорить? — Кларк первой решила перейти из обороны в наступление. — Мы ведь и сами можем прийти и объяснить ситуацию, но мама сказала, что ему тяжело разговаривать с чужими людьми...

— Да, и поэтому давайте вытащим его перед толпой на вечер воспоминаний, — безнадежно съязвил Мерфи, чувствуя, что не может противопоставить их логике ничего, кроме «оставьте его в покое!» Зато это возражение только крепло в нем каждую минуту. — Я вас к нему не подпущу.

— Джон! — тихий укоризненный хор Кейна и Эбби заставил поморщиться.

— Не подпущу, — чувствуя, как просыпается утихшая было ненависть ко всем сразу, повторил Мерфи. — Хватит с него!

— Нам придется...

Мерфи развернулся и, не слушая голоса позади, решительно направился к выходу. Он еще не знал, как и что делать, но ему требовалось вернуться к ребятам, потому что если сейчас его тут задержат, они даже не узнают, что к ним вот-вот нагрянут. Он успел выйти из корпуса станции, к толпе на площади, но позади что-то сказала Индра, и ему преградили путь несколько ее вооруженных людей. Они не обнажали оружие, но дорогу загораживали основательно.

— Мы должны с ним поговорить, раз ты не хочешь, — твердо сказал за спиной Кейн.

— А кто сказал, что я не хочу? — спросил Мерфи, не оборачиваясь. — Я вот и пошел. Разговаривать. Будете со мной драться, что ли? — Он с вызовом взглянул в глаза стоявшего прямо перед ним воина. — Зарежешь меня?

Ему было плевать, понимает ли тот по-английски, просто если молчать, то он взорвется от клокочущей в нем злости, но воин понял. И качнул головой — нет, резать не буду. И на том, конечно, спасибо...

В кармане пикнуло, и Мерфи машинально сунул туда руку. Пальцы сжались на корпусе рации. Он ее с собой не брал. Давно вообще их не видел, думал, Эмори обе сдала уже... Он достал передатчик из кармана, бросил вниз взгляд и похолодел: рация включена на передачу. Все, что они говорили сейчас, слышал тот, кто настроился на этот канал. То есть, «те». Они слушали. А он так взволновался, что не подумал о внезапной заботе Эмори с курткой — на улице тепло, он бы и в футболке не замерз, — и не заметил лишней тяжести в кармане. Зачем?..

— Он не придет, — хрипло сказал кто-то из трикру на триге.

Воины чуть расступились, оборачиваясь, и Мерфи машинально проследил взглядом их движения. Говорил один из тех, кого привели как обвиняемых. Мерфи невольно сжал кулаки.

— Он не придет, — повторил мерзавец и так же хрипло, каркающе рассмеялся. — Никто не будет свидетельствовать это среди своих.

Эта тварь знала, что Беллами из Аркадии. Потому и шел сюда спокойно, был уверен, что именно тут они свидетеля не дождутся.

— Придет, если он мужчина, — зло сказала за спиной Мерфи Октавия, тоже на земном.

— Потому и не придет, что он уже не мужчина.

Мерфи рванулся вперед, желая только одного — вцепиться сволочи в горло, но его задержали, ухватили за плечи, и голос Кейна сказал над ухом:

— Не доставляй ему этого удовольствия, Джон.

Вокруг внезапно зашумели. Мерфи поднял голову, дернулся, вырываясь из сдерживающих его рук. Его даже выпустили, но он ни шагу не сделал, только смотрел, как сквозь толпу идет решительный Миллер с автоматом в руках — интересно, снял ли с предохранителя? — за ним знакомая широкоплечая фигура, и Эмори позади, с рукой на рукоятке ножа за поясом. Беллами надел тканевую серую куртку Мерфи с капюшоном — тот иногда использовал ее под любимой кожаной, в особо холодную погоду. Глубокий капюшон пока скрывал лицо и кудри, но ясно, что если свидетель пришел говорить, все маски все равно придется снять. Мерфи решил, что над маневром Эмори с рацией он подумает потом, а сейчас надо что-то сделать... если он вообще еще может как-то повлиять на ситуацию. Наверное, прекратить это уже не выйдет. Беллами слышал достаточно, чтобы понять, что тут или начинается их противостояние с Аркадией и трикру одновременно, или войнушка, которую развяжет Мерфи, или он все-таки сделает то, чего от него все хотят. И уж конечно крики Октавии насчет «если он мужчина» сыграли не последнюю роль.

Мерфи мгновенно просчитал варианты, понял, что настал тот самый момент, когда при отсутствии возможности помешать надо помогать, и шагнул вперед, привлекая внимание Миллера, кивнул головой в сторону обвиняемых. Если уж делать это, то быстро.

Нейт понял, прошел ближе, перед ним расступались, пропуская всех троих. Становилось все тише, и перед кучкой безоружных арестованных Беллами оказался в полнейшей тишине. Он подошел к ним почти вплотную и поднял голову, так, что они-то его хорошо могли разглядеть. Мерфи с злым яростным удовлетворением увидел, как меняются выражения их лиц. Они убедились, что суд все-таки будет, и перед ними именно тот человек, которого они сбросили со счетов. И он пришел сюда для того, чтобы сбросить со счетов уже их самих.

— Мы уже видим, что они узнали тебя, Сет из неизвестного нам клана, — серьезно произнесла позади Индра на триге, а Октавия чуть тише перевела на английский. — Узнаешь ли их ты? Кто эти люди и что они сделали?

Мерфи невольно сделал шаг вперед, но его остановили негромкие и отчетливые слова, хрипловато от волнения произнесенные Беллами на том же триге, только более медленно, словно он их с трудом подбирал:

— Я узнаю их. Эти люди напали на меня на дороге от побережья два месяца назад. Этот, этот и этот. А этому я сломал нос в той драке, — ответил он, уверенно указывая на каждого из стоявших перед ним.

Мерфи понятия не имел, чего Беллами стоит это спокойствие и недрогнувшая рука, но самого его уже колотило крупной дрожью. Потому что дальше Индра спросила — зачем его похитили. Понятно, что она следовала каким-то там правилам опроса свидетеля, но Мерфи неудержимо казалось, что они все издеваются.

Октавия перевела его слова и вопрос Индры, а потом наступила пауза.

— Я плохо знаю ваш язык, — вдруг вместо ответа сказал Беллами по-английски, и его глубокий голос теперь звучал ясно и чисто, так что не узнать его было уже сложно. — Я только хотел, чтобы они меня самого услышали и поняли. Но дальше, О, переводи в обратную сторону. И дословно, пожалуйста.

Стало еще тише, хотя казалось, что тишина не может быть более полной. В этой тишине Беллами сбросил капюшон, не желая больше прятаться, и, не давая никому прийти в себя, заговорил, глядя в упор на тех, кто стал его самым ужасным кошмаром. Ему было проще смотреть на них, черпая силы в гневе, чем на кого-нибудь из тех, кого он считал своим кланом. После фразы, законченной на том, как с него сорвали одежду и приволокли в деревню, Беллами умолк, давая Октавии время на перевод, но она молчала, кусая губы и глядя прищуренными по-блейковски глазами на тех, кто из просто обвиняемых в преступлении только что превратился для нее в кровных врагов.

— Переводи, — сказал Мерфи, когда пауза стала невыносимой. Она хотела, чтобы Беллами поступил, как мужчина? Он поступил. Теперь ее очередь поступить, как надо. А в рожи этим ублюдкам и Мерфи мог вцепиться, но ему не позволили.

Октавия вздрогнула и, даже не взглянув на него, начала перевод.

Сбоку что-то дернулось — Мерфи бросил взгляд в ту сторону и увидел, как Эбби, закусив губу, удерживает Кларк с расширенными глазами, зажимавшую себе рот ладонью. Раньше надо было глаза пошире открывать, а теперь-то чего уж. В шаге от них застыл Кейн с белым лицом, и вот ему Мерфи даже слегка посочувствовал. Осознать, что твой почти-сын балансировал на волоске от смерти рядом с тобой, а ты ничего не сделал, чтобы его спасти...Это, наверное, больно. Ничего, Мерфи похожее пережил, и он переживет. Зато теперь стало окончательно ясно, что в Кейне Мерфи правильно не сомневался.

Вникать в то, что спрашивала Индра, отвечал Беллами и переводила Октавия, Мерфи малодушно не стал. Теперь он следил только за Беллами, за его каменно застывшей спиной и опущенными свободно руками — тот даже не скрестил их на груди, как делал обычно, защищаясь. Он не хотел защищаться. Он атаковал. Потому и голос не слабел от все более неприятных вопросов, а наоборот, наливался силой, все отчетливее звучало каждое слово, все подробнее ответы, как будто Беллами получал удовольствие от собственной боли и стыда... Но нет. Скорее, он все-таки преодолел свой кошмар, и удовольствие ему доставляет именно то, что он может это все вспоминать без ужаса, и что каждое его слово приближает расплату для тех, кто делал это с ним и другими людьми. Во всяком случае, хотелось в это верить. Но смотреть на этот триумф, наполненный болью, он долго не смог. Когда на очередном вопросе Беллами умолк на секунду, переводя дыхание, Мерфи сломался.

— Хватит, — тихо сказал он, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. — Вам недостаточно? Прекратите это.

— У нас больше нет вопросов, — произнесла Индра без раздумий, словно только и ждала, когда ее остановят. — Мы благодарны тебе, Беллами Блейк из скайкру, за твою помощь... и твою жертву.

Она помолчала и добавила совсем другим, не торжественно-официальным голосом:

— И я рада, что ты жив.

Почему-то дальше стало неважно, что будет с преступниками, и Мерфи даже не слушал, что говорила Индра, заканчивая этот стихийно сложившийся суд и вынося приговор. Его вниманием целиком владел Беллами, так и не опустивший головы и не отводивший взгляд от тварей в окружении воинов. Никогда в жизни Мерфи им так не гордился, как в эти минуты.

Когда все замолчали, и Индра отдала приказ увести приговоренных, Октавия вдруг бросила на триге:

— Стойте!

Она быстро проскользнула мимо Беллами, сквозь строй безмолвно пропустивших ее воинов, оказалась перед тем, кто в начале громче всех кричал, что свидетеля не будет, на кого ее брат указал, как на главного, и стремительно, не дав никому опомниться, нанесла удар снизу коленом, тут же добавила по-мужски сильный апперкот почти без замаха, когда бородач стремительно сложился пополам, — и тот рухнул к ее ногам, издав слабый сиплый вскрик. Мерфи не успел даже толком восхититься, как она уже забыла о поверженном враге, развернулась и, чуть подпрыгнув, обеими руками обхватила Беллами за шею, моментально из суровой воительницы превратившись в маленькую рыдающую девочку.

Вокруг Мерфи все тут же пришло в движение. Трикру исчезли быстро и бесшумно, дольше всех задержалась Индра, и по ее лицу Мерфи понял, что она-то Беллами почти гордится. Слава богу, Октавии не придется метаться между братом и сэдой, как пришлось бы, если бы Индра сочла его недостойным. И если месяца три назад Мерфи уверенно сказал бы, что в таком неудачном случае брату придется уступить, то сейчас он уже не был в этом уверен.


	4. Хватит нам… с головою

Беллами одной рукой обнимал уткнувшуюся в него Октавию, другой — налетевшую Кларк, которая тоже заливалась слезами, на этот раз, для разнообразия, счастливыми. К ним направились Эбби и Кейн, который тоже рыдал бы, не будь он канцлер, и скоро за окружившими воскрешенца людьми Мерфи уже даже кудрявой макушки разглядеть не мог. Краем глаза отловил совершенно ошалевшего Джаспера, который осознавал прямо на ходу, кому и что он нес в первые после появления в Аркадии дни, и злорадно усмехнулся. Джаспер когда-то был хороший парень, но совершенно без мозгов, а после потери девушки словно поломался — из жизнерадостного безмозглого пацана стал безбашенным гаденышем... но Беллами Джаспер уважал. И сейчас, наслушавшись от него вживую о том, над чем недавно прикалывался, похоже, испытывал не самые радостные чувства при мысли, что сам не слишком далеко ушел от тех, кого только что увели... кстати, а куда? Мерфи огляделся, но рядом с ним стояла одна Эмори — Нейт тоже ввинтился в толпу.

— Я прослушал приговор, — сказал Мерфи, все еще пытаясь высмотреть Беллами.

— Их казнят, а на деревню наложат...

— Проклятие, — не удержался он.

Эмори от неожиданности рассмеялась, запрокинув голову, но вдруг резко оборвала смех и виновато опустила взгляд.

— Прости, мне некогда было с тобой советоваться, когда я придумала это… с рацией. Я боялась за тебя. Хотела знать, когда бежать тебя вытаскивать.

Мерфи еще раз оглядел радостных ковчеговцев и взял ее за руку:

— Пошли домой, с ним все будет в порядке. — А когда они отошли так, чтобы уже не слышать шум на площади, обнял Эмори на ходу за плечи, прижал к себе, и сказал примиряюще: — Женская интуиция иногда круче мужских мозгов. Я бы не согласился заставлять его это слушать, именно потому, что знал — он придет, едва услышит и осознает про невозможность обойтись без суда и про войну, как возможный вариант. Я не хотел, чтобы он выходил вот так, не готовым... Но он никогда себе, да и мне тоже, не простил бы, если бы до этого дошло только потому, что я за него трясся.

— Он сильный, — сказала Эмори, обхватывая Мерфи за пояс. — Как ты. И тоже боялся за тебя. Как я. И ни за что не простил бы себе, если бы из-за него с тобой что-нибудь случилось...

— При чем тут я?

Эмори тихонько засмеялась.

— Белл все равно пошел бы к ним, даже без моей рации. Но сорвался именно когда стало ясно, что ты сейчас в драку полезешь. Я еле успела идею про капюшон подбросить, чтобы ему иметь возможность все-таки не открываться, если что.

— Белл не стал бы прятаться. Но как переходный момент ты это удачно придумала, — признал Мерфи. — Сперва показаться этим ублюдкам, чтобы они сами себя выдали, а потом эффектно воскреснуть. От обалдения всем было все равно, что он там говорил.

— Не все равно. Я наблюдала. Не одной Октавии хотелось им врезать, — возразила Эмори, и он услышал в ее голосе непривычную мстительную гордость. — Если бы Индра не приговорила их, наши сами бы их разорвали... и нам ничего бы не сделали за это.

Они дошли до дома, в котором их впервые за последние недели никто не ждал. Мерфи думал, что подготовился — часто ведь представлял, что будет, когда Белл вернется к нормальной жизни и уйдет от них. Но подготовиться к чувству пустоты оказалось невозможно. Они остановились, не сговариваясь, и в глазах Эмори он увидел такую же растерянность, какую ощущал сам.

— Он ведь не вернется? — обреченно спросила Эмори.

— Не думал, что тебя это огорчит, — мрачно ответил Мерфи, но тут же спохватился: — Детка, ты была все это время самой классной подругой на свете. Спасибо, что ты мне позволила... и сама ему помогла.

— Я хотела ему помочь, — печально отозвалась Эмори, сделав ударение на «хотела». — И... ладно, неважно, пошли домой.

В доме она тут же начала уборку, и Мерфи подхватился ей помогать, потому что не смотреть же со стороны, как она работает, и потому что руки и голову требовалось чем-то занять. В последнюю очередь они перенесли свою постель на кровать, потому что оставлять кровать пустой показалось хуже, чем снова ее занять, окончательно стирая из комнаты следы присутствия человека, которого им обоим теперь не хватало.

Третью подушку Эмори не нашла, куда деть, поэтому положила ее рядом с остальными двумя.

— Завтра верну Элли, — сказала она. — И матрас. Поможешь донести?

— Конечно.

Мерфи с размаху свалился на постель, вытягиваясь во весь рост, на секунду закрыл глаза, и вдруг вспомнил чуть вздрагивающее плечо под рукой и ровное дыхание, как тогда, после их единственного неловкого секса. Это было приятно, но немножко больно вспоминать, так что он испытал прилив теплой благодарности, когда Эмори прилегла рядом и обняла, положив голову ему на грудь.

— Зато теперь можно быть вместе в любой момент, — обнадеживающе сказал он, не открывая глаз.

— Мы и тогда были вместе, — неожиданно вздохнула Эмори. — Только втроем.

Мерфи задумался и осторожно сказал, опасаясь, что ошибается:

— Я, вообще-то, про секс.

— Мы просто не успели, — ошарашила она его. — Не до того было. Только не говори, что не думал об этом.

— Я-то думал! — от внезапного открытия у него и глаза открылись тоже. — Но я не думал, что ты...

— И я думала. Но я думала, что если бы я про это заговорила, ты бы начал ревновать...

— А сейчас что изменилось?

— А сейчас я просто уже не знаю, кого к кому ты бы ревновал. Если бы ревновал вообще.

Они переглянулись, и Эмори засмеялась первой, а он с облегчением подхватил.

На ужин они, по взаимному молчаливому согласию, не пошли. Почему-то не хотелось никого видеть. Наступивший вечер застал их за работой — оказалось, что у стола шатается ножка. Ну как — оказалось... Стол просто не приспособили к тому, чтобы переходить на него с кровати в порыве страсти. Сперва они даже посмеялись над своим буйством, но под конец стало почему-то невесело. Когда ножка все-таки встала на место и перестала угрожающе скрипеть, Мерфи подумал, что Беллами починил бы все за пять минут.

Наконец он перевернул стол в окончательное положение, для уверенности сел на него и слегка подпрыгнул, проверяя на прочность. И в этот момент в дверь постучали их условным стуком. Нейт к вечеру совсем обалдел, наверное, чего теперь-то стучать. Мерфи спрыгнул на пол, переглянувшись с Эмори.

— Открыто! — хором сказали они, дверь распахнулась, и первое, что заметил Мерфи, было нечто черное, мелкое, вроде крысы, но с длинным толстым хвостом, шмыгнувшее в сторону кровати по полу мимо отскочившей от неожиданности Эмори.

— Верткий, мелочь, — сказал от двери голос, который Мерфи не планировал слышать минимум до завтра и уж точно не у них в доме.

Он не успел отреагировать, потому что черная «мелочь» приковала взгляд — вспрыгнула на кровать, плюхнулась ровно посередине, задрала заднюю лапу и нагло начала вылизываться, как будто ради этого и стремилась к ним в гости.

— Это Комета, — сказал Беллами, заходя внутрь и прикрывая за собой дверь. — Оценили, как носится?

Теперь Мерфи смотрел на него, как и Эмори, молча, почти не моргая.

— Я что, не вовремя? — смутился тот под их взглядами. — Я бы и раньше, но ребята меня там...

Он умолк и оглядел комнату, задержавшись взглядом на пустом месте у стены, где еще утром лежала постель.

— О. — Помолчал и совсем другим голосом — тихо и неуверенно продолжил: — Вы порядок навели... ну... правильно. Ладно, я тогда пойду. Только Комету я к нам... к вам насовсем привел. Но если что, я заберу.

К нам. Он сказал «к нам».

Мерфи уловил, как закусила губу Эмори, переводившая взгляд с котенка на Беллами и обратно, и вдруг понял, что она пытается не рассмеяться.

— Ага. Только вот Комета будет жить на полу, — заявил Мерфи громко, сам едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не орать от внезапно нахлынувшего осознания счастья. Нечего, еще зазнается. — Эта кровать трехспальная, на четвертого не рассчитана.

Эмори все-таки расхохоталась и, словно махнув на все рукой, повторила то же, что сделала тремя часами раньше Октавия — быстро подошла и обвила Беллами руками за шею, впервые открыто и радостно обнимая, а Беллами моментально ожил.

— Я ему сделаю котячью лежанку! — сообщил он, обхватывая Эмори в ответ, и глянул, все-таки смущенно, из-под лохматой челки на Мерфи.

Ну а что. Если влезли три подушки — три головы тоже вполне разместятся.


End file.
